Storm Brewing
by Cyberbaby
Summary: au...spashley long awaited chapter to find out what happened to Arthur, Ashley and Spencer...
1. Chapter 1

Sun light drifted down on the different species of trees, caressing the dark forest with specks of illumination between branches. Silent wind whipping leaves and light weight branches across the mild desert of dirt, a gray wall separating the wilderness and the city, the city of tall skyscrapers and modern day houses, of rules and regulation followed to the letter by its citizens who feared evacuation by the police. Evacuation to the forest, to the outside where the hunters and thieves roamed free, where the infected and diseased lay coughing and dieing in underprivileged hospitals barely able to keep a newborn alive.

And that is where we find the sixteen year old brunette, standing outside one of the many entrances to the city glaring hatred at the brick hoping it'd crumble and fall away allowing her to safely cross back into its warm safe arms. Berating her self for leaving her home, her heaven on a dare...on a stupid dare by her friends who without much thought closed and locked her outside and no matter how much pleading and banging on the door they wouldn't let her back in. The sun danced on her tan skin which she was very proud of, got it at one of the most expensive spas in the city. But she knew the sun would be setting and if she wasn't back inside the city limits than she may never see inside again.

Heaving a sigh the brunette walked along the wall, heading left as it didn't matter which way she went, the wall went on and on for miles in each direction. Chocolate brown eyes scanning behind her, to the side, up a head, never resting on one location for any amount of time for danger lurked everywhere. As night approached and hours of walking flew behind her, fear crept into her brain at the slightest noise. Jumpy and hungry she continued her trek along the wall, her hand skimming the flat un-climbable gray surface feeling the smooth texture on her finger tips.

Miles away, but ask the brunette it was much closer, a wolf howled at the beginnings of night as the moon and sun decided to change places. "I so need to get higher up!" she thought glancing around, knowing there was no way inside the city and she wouldn't be able to see in the dark she had to get to a place where no creature or human, same difference for the brunette, got her and did the horrible things to her that she'd been shown in class. Seeing a tree she shrugged her shoulders, her skirt would allow her movement thank god but her two inch heeled open toed sandals would have to go. Tying the black hoodie tighter around her torso, which covered a nice band t-shirt, and kicking off her shoes stuffing them into her pockets she began climbing up the massive piece of wood.

Hands groping like an inexperienced teenage boy she made her way up, higher and higher. The timber digging into her un-worked hands making them tingle with heat and soreness. Breathing ragged her feet followed the same path as her hands, bark cutting the bottom of her hardly ever un-shoed feet. Passing tree branch after tree branch till she finally felt safe enough to stop. Sitting on a large thick branch staring out toward the wall, eyes glistening with tears as she saw the massive buildings lit up on the other side, knowing the people were safe in bed or partying it up in the late night bars. She wouldn't be missed really till late tomorrow evening when she was supposed to be home, this weekend she was staying at her friends house and her 'friend' had locked her out so she knew the person wouldn't tell anyone that she was gone. Tears floated down her cheeks as the day's events caught up with her, laying her head against the base she closed her eyes and let her tired body fall into a fit full sleep.

XXX

She awoke to yelling down below, wiping sleep from her eyes which held together like glue from all the silent crying she'd down last night. Glancing down she saw a female, a teen maybe a few months younger than she was with long blond hair holding a semi automatic in her arms pointing it at two large men.

"Get away this is mine," she growled shifting her weight so the weapon fit snugly against her forearms.

"Now...now we don't want any trouble, just hand over the generator and we'll leave you alone." The largest one spoke calmly trying not to make the blond any angrier.

"Yeah right, I spend days working for this I ain't giving it over so easily."

"We need it more than you do," the other pleaded.

"Don't try that humanity crap on me; you're going to use it for your own selfish needs."

"And you aren't," the first argued back.

The brunette listened and watched hidden from their views, her mind wondering a mile a minute to the fact these people looked just like her and not like the images plastered all over the city of what Outsider's apparently look like.

Getting mad the two men rushed the smaller girl as shots rang out loud causing the girl up in the tree to grip her branch harder, knuckles turning white as the men dropped down dead at the blond girl's feet, trickles of blood splashing her jean pants and white converse. Shifting the weapon to her shoulder she bent down turning both bodies over to face upwards, their glossy eyes seeing forever night as they stared up to the sunny sky. The brunette leaned further toward the ground trying to get a better look as some leaves blocked her view.

Suddenly she found her self face first in the dirt, her weight shifting enough for her to fall out of the tree startling the blond who'd been stealing what ever she could from the dead men. The brunette stood up quickly even though the wind was knocked out of her and her chest burned with need for oxygen, the blond had pulled a hand gun pointing it at her, their eyes locked. The brunette couldn't believe how blue the girl's eyes were, like the ocean on a stormy day as she saw the fear dancing in the other teen's eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded with a raised eye brow.

"Um...I..." _why can't I speak...god she's beautiful...shut it brain your not suppose to think like that, girl's can't like girl's it's a law...but she's...don't!_

"Well!" she spoke harsh ready to leave and get home.

"Don't get an attitude with me!" the brunette glowed with anger, sure she knew better as the girl in front of her held her life in very shaky hands.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, a smirk replacing the frown of fear causing her face to soften considerably.

"Well...I...nothing," the brunette lowered her head. This wasn't someone she was used to dealing with, this wasn't someone who would do her bidding and bow down, she had to be more careful.

"That's what I thought," the blonde's eyes danced with laughter though her face did not, "So what's your name?" she asked again.

"What are you going on about?" 

"Going on about?" the blond mocked in an English accent, "Your name...what people call you?" her voice laced with amusement.

"Well why didn't you say so, I'm 241945483885884-AD but most people call me 24." She stated proudly, holding her head up in the air, hoping the woman in front of her would recognize her label and return her to her rightful place.

"That's not a name, it's a number." the blond furrowed her eyes brows in thought, "Are you...are you an Insider?"

"Yes," the brunette nodded in glee glad someone knew of her or at least knew she didn't belong out here, "Can you help me get back in?" The blond started laughing, belly trembling tearful giggles, "What's so funny?" 241945483885884-AD growled not liking how this Outsider was making fun of her.

"If I could get in you think I'd be out here," she said between gasps while wiping her tears away with her free hand not holding the hand gun.

"You didn't have to laugh at me," she said feeling hurt that the only person she met so far was a mocking blond teen.

"Awww, did I hurt the Insider's feelings...get over it. Your out, there is no way to get back in." at this the blond did sound sad, genuinely upset and regretful.

"No, there has to be...please can you help me?" the brunette pouted using her famous charm knowing that no one alive could resist.

"Yeah, no..." okay so at least one person could, she thought, "I ain't helping you..."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to die," she stated plainly as she replaced the hand gun feeling like the girl before her was no threat and continued to rummage thru the dead bodies.

"I don't either; please just...help me get back inside."

"I told you, there is no way back in...If there was no one would live out here." She offered, glancing up and knowing she was going to help no matter what. Cursing her good nature and wishing she could be more cut throat she stared at the girl for a minute, "Look...um..."

"2419..."

"Okay okay...stop, first off if I'm going to help..." her sentence was cut off by two strong, which surprised her quite a bit, wrapped around her slender body pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the brunette yelped in glee.

The blond pried away from her, "Anyway..." she spoke straightening out her shirt, "You need a name...go around here with that number and your sure to get killed."

"A name?"

"Yeah it's what people call you, sort of like an identifier, part of what makes you...well you."

"Like my number, no one else has it." The brunette responded unsure of why this girl couldn't call her what ever one else did.

"Right but it's an Insider thing, out here we use names...so," the two girls stayed quiet for a long time before the blond walked over to the tree the brunette fell out of, "You know what this is?"

"Yes, a tree," she rolled her eyes.

"Duh but what kind?" the girl shrugged her shoulders; "It's an Ash tree so how bout I call you...Ashley."

"Ashley..." the brunette said her new name, trying to get used to the wording.

"Yeah, Ashley...you like?" the blond asked hoping she did.

"I think so...what's your name?" she asked the question in an awkward way as she had never asked anyone their name before and didn't know how to do it right.

The blonde's face flushed red in embarrassment, extending her hand in greeting, "Spencer..." she smiled, when Ashley didn't take her hand right way she smiled even bigger and leaned over taking the girl's hand in her own shaking it properly. This time it was Ashley's turn to blush.

"So...Spencer, what now?" Ashley asked glancing around trying to keep her mind off the dead bodies a few feet away.

"Now...we go to my home, my dad can probably help out." She nodded toward the bodies, "Grab what you can and we'll get going," she made her way back and started pick pocketing the guy.

"Isn't that wrong?" Ashley wondered earning her a glare of ice from Spencer.

"Don't judge me Insider, I'm not some savage I do what I have to to survive...I didn't want to kill them but they gave me no choice," her voice broke and for the first time Ashley saw a young child before her and not some Outsider gangster who had shot the men cold.

"I'm sorry," Ashley spoke softly trying to give the girl a hug knowing it helped her when she felt bad but Spencer pulled away out of her reach.

"Well you should be," the words held much sorrow for some one her age but Ashley left it for now knowing she needed Spencer's help to get back to her life inside the walls, "Come on..." the blond packed everything up in her backpack flinging it over shoulder and headed off further into the forest, further away from the wall and everything Ashley knew but she followed with a slight bounce in her step because deep inside she felt safer and warm with Spencer than she ever did with the other Insiders...

TBC...maybe, let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks everyone for your support on this one and I hope you enjoy this next one just as much, keep those reviews coming...**

"So how did you end up out here anyways?" Spencer asked as we trudged thru the forest, my eyes kept glancing around nervously.

"My friends dared me to go out one of the exits, I went out, they locked me out." She stopped and stared at me for a second, her crystal blue eyes trying to figure me out, searching my soul and beyond what other people saw trying to understand me for what purpose I don't know.

She started walking again with me following behind, "Don't sound like very good friends," she replied.

"Guess not," what else could I say to that? It was true, what kind of friends lock you out of the only safe place any of you have ever known, lock someone out of their home.

"How old are you?" she asked again. The girl was full of questions.

"How old?"

"Yeah like how long you've been alive," she restated with out getting too annoyed at my lack of knowing what she meant, not like earlier when she'd asked me about my name.

"Oh I was given life sixteen in a half years ago, you?"

"I'm sixteen,"

"You look younger,"

"How young?" she wondered scratching the back of her neck, wiping the sweat that accumulated on it on her pants.

"Honestly, thirteen or so..."

"Yeah I get that a lot," her voice sounded so far away and sad, I wasn't sure if I should ask her about it or not, "It's my face...looks innocent," she laughed.

"Aren't you?"

"What? Innocent?" I nodded, "I don't know..." she sighed, "Are you?"

"Depends who you ask," we continued walking in silence after that. Mostly I watched our surroundings, I'd only seen the forest from my high tower bed room which over looked the entire city but that's what you get for being grown into the wealthiest family. Our surroundings was interesting, tall tress hiding sun light but allowing enough to make the place seem magical and lit up enough for you to see where you were stepping. Every once in a while I heard scratching or screeching, my heart picked up speed as my hands started sweating but Spencer assured me we were fine and I believed her completely which was hard for me to do so for it to happen so naturally with this murdering gun wielding teenager was a mystery in itself.

"Here," Spencer stopped by a stream of water. Sitting down she reached into her back pack and pulled out some weird looking kind sponge cake and handed it to me. Eyeing it suspiciously before smelling it, it smelt sort of like stale beard that the baker put in yesterday's garbage, "It taste better than it smells..." she laughed before taking a small bit and putting her piece back in the back pack.

"If so why did you only eat a bit?" I asked still skeptical of the food in my hand.

"I'm not hungry, look stay here for a second okay?" she stood up but I grabbed her wrist before she got a step away.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically.

Spencer smiled as she pried my fingers from around her tiny wrist, "Just to the bathroom..."

"There's a bathroom out here?" searching my surroundings for an area big enough for a restroom before her soothing chuckle entered my brain.

"The whole forest is a bathroom," she laughed harder at the look of disgust on my face, "Don't knock it till you can't hold it," she shook her head walking away beyond some trees away from me.

Sighing I sat down on the same rock she had abandoned for the make shift bathroom in the distance. Staring at the piece of unfamiliar bread I pondered if she could or did poison it to try and get rid of me but I felt safe with Spencer and realized I was really hungry, the last thing I had was nutrition packet number three at my friend's house around noon yesterday. Lifting the piece of bread to my lips, inadvertently taking a breath coughing at the pungent smell before allowing my mouth to cover one side. Teeth sinking in the soft yeast made product, allowing a piece to fall off the bigger one and into my awaiting mouth. Afraid to taste it I held my breath as I began to chew but the burning sensation in my lungs made it hard to do and I inhaled taking the taste right along with the air down into my body.

Eyes widening I realized it was really good and I'm not talking a little good, no this was wonderful, amazingly good. It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life, so different from the lifeless nutrition packets we were made to eat inside the city. Wolfing down the rest of the large bread substance, feeling it fill my belly. Once it was gone I realized how thirsty I was, getting on my knees feeling the bits of grass and sticks digging into my bare knees as I leaned over scooping water from the brook flowing down hill.

Wind rushed from my lungs as my body tipped to the left, the water in my hands flying everywhere but where I wanted it, looking up I saw Spencer huddled over me with her arms on either side of my head, "What was that for?" I yelled pushing her away.

"That was saving your life and you're welcome by the way," she replied in a softer tone but it spoke more volume than my loud one had.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to be careful out her Ashley not everything is edible," she replied wheezing a bit while rubbing her chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a bit winded," she replied as she walked back over to her back pack which she'd dropped while running over to me. Digging thru it she brought out a container of sorts, "Here...this is safe to drink,"

I took it and placed the opening to my dry cracked lips, licking them I took a drink allowing the liquid to flow down my throat, cooling my body off which felt heated more than usually once I realized Spencer was above me, "Thank you..." I handed the container back to her which she replaced back in it, "Aren't you drinking any?"

"I'm not thirsty," she responded with a lick of her lips as she turned and continued walking. We were silent again but I preferred it, in the city things were fast paced and there was always noise, cars, radios, people talking and computers going but out here in the wilderness things seemed to slow down and take a peaceful route. Slowly I heard Spencer's breathing getting worse and worse but our pace never faltered.

"You don't sound too good," placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking.

"I'm fine," she brushed me off and continued on her way. I wasn't a doctor but I was sure that she wasn't fine, staring at her I wondered what her life is like, how she survived out here in the wild so to speak, "Ash..."

It took me a while to realize she was talking to me as I was still getting use to the name change, "Huh...sorry still getting used to it," I shrugged with a blush.

"It's okay," she smiled, "Come on we still have a while before we get to my village."

XXX

The day worn on, we hardly talked but that was okay I just liked to have her near. Night began to fall once again and all the fears from the night before crept into my mind, I remembered how cold I was and how the leaves shook with each shiver. The noise on the ground from god knows what lurking at the base of the tree waiting for me to fall and eat me alive, "Spencer..."

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we...um find somewhere safe for tonight?" I asked looking around for a nice sturdy tree, ready for a climb to the top.

"Like the tree you were in earlier?" I nodded, "No Ashley we'll be fine on the ground...nothing is going to get you I promise." She laced her fingers thru mine tugging me forward. We continued on our way for a few more minutes before she stopped in front of a cave, looking up at the sky than at the ground she made her way into the cave.

Glancing up I saw clouds building around our area, they seemed darker than they ever did above the city, "Ashley..." turning I saw Spencer waving me over into the cave. Following her in, she plopped down on the dirt covered ground, "We're stuck here for a while. The storms out here get pretty bad; we don't have a filter system like you guys do."

"Filter system?"

"Um...you don't know about that?" I shook my head no sitting next to her as thunder ripped the sky out side in half, it was much louder than I was used to. My whole body trembled at the sound, Spencer dug thru her back pack again producing a dry log. Than using her hands she dug a hole where she dropped the log, going thru her pocket she brought out a metal rectangle, her thumb swiped over a round riveted device connected to it which brought fire spurting from the top, she applied it to the log which caught quickly and soon we had a warm fire.

She leaned back against the wall, her chest having a difficult time rising and falling, "Tell me about it?" I asked her.

Blue eyes rested on the flames in front of us as lightning flashed across the entrance of the cave, rain pelted down mixing the dirt up into the atmosphere, "My dad told me it's like an electrical field that harness something or other to keep out the worse of the storm." She spoke quietly as her eyes began to drop shut but she refused sleep.

"Tired?" I asked sliding closer to her, basking in the warmth of her.

"No," she lied with a yawn. Smiling I leaned further in, unsure of where all this confidence came from, my hot breath mingling on her skin below her ear.

"Go to sleep," I whispered, "its okay..."

"You don't know that," she scooted a little away from me and immediately I felt empty and alone, I didn't like that feeling, "You don't know anything about this side of the wall so don't tell me its okay to sleep."

"I'll watch you," I said as sincere as possible. Because she was right I knew nothing of this world but I did know that people were useless when they didn't sleep.

"That makes me feel all safe inside," she rolled her eyes.

"Well good than you sleep and I'll watch the fire," my sarcastic comment was not lost on her. Licking her lips as she struggled to breath she stared at me again like she had earlier, trying to see something deep inside me which I don't think is possible seeing as I don't have much going on anyway.

"Are you happy...I mean inside the city, are you happy?" she asked sleepily her head dropping onto my legs as she curled up into a ball beside me. I had never really had anyone this close to me before as every relationship is regulated and you have to get permission for dates, kissing, hand holding and such but I didn't mind, I loved the feeling of her head on my lap of being so close to her I smelled a vanilla scent perfume lingering on her clothes even after all the death and sweat she'd been around.

"I guess, why are you happy outside?" my hand with a mind of its own swept thru her hair, the golden blond locks separating as I combed thru, her eyes closing and opening as she stared at the fire.

"You guess, what the city life boring you?" she wheezed a laugh out, I was beginning to worry quite I bit but didn't know how to voice my concern.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"Which was?" she nuzzled closer.

"Are you happy outside?" I repeated, she mumbled something incoherently as sleep began to take hold, leaning down I whispered in her ear, "What'd you say?"

"I'm dying," she yawned before falling into the sand man's arms. What did she mean she's dying, as in death dying or emotional dying? All these thoughts sprang into my mind as I glanced out side watching the rain wash today away replacing it with new life, new chances and maybe a new me, a new me that could get to know Spencer and the life on the outside world. I didn't really have much going for me but a life of working at my father's company, maybe it was time for me to accept this new life but first I needed to find out what Spencer meant and help her anyway I could...She can't be dying was my last thought as I too met the sand man's warm embrace.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a stiff back and dirt covering my cloths, the air had a stale wet dog smell which I presumed was natural after a rain storm in the outside world because I used to always love the smell of rain. I'd run outside just to get a whiff of the new life it brought and feel the water dripping down my body, clinging to my clothes. Wind swept into the cave making me shiver, noting the lack of body warmth on my legs I glanced around for Spencer.

She was standing at the foot of the cave, eyes scanning the area out side as her arms hugged her self, "Hey..."

Spencer turned quickly, jumping at the sound of my voice, her eyes different than the cool shade of blue than I'd seen before, "You could have gotten us killed do you know that?" she asked angrily walking back toward me in a huff.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely taken off guard, what had I done in the seconds I woke up to get us killed.

"You told me you'd stay awake, that you'd watch me while I slept,"

"I did watch you,"

"UNTIL YOU FELL ASLEEP!" her voice wavered for a second. She took a deep breath grabbing the bridge of her nose, "Look I'm sorry..." she dropped to her knees in front of my cowering form, sure I looked like some weakling but honestly I had never heard anyone yell like that in all my years of being in trouble, she reached out taking my hand in hers sweeping her thumb soothingly over the top of my palm.

"Why did you yell?" my voice cracked showing how much she frightened me.

Dropping my hand she sat back with her eyes closed for a second and all I could think, all I could wish for is that she'd take my hand in hers again but soon her blue eyes landed on my brown ones, "I don't mean to...you just have to be careful out her okay, there's a lot of bad people who won't think twice about slitting your throat while your asleep."

"Like the men you killed?" her soft features hardened as she pulled away emotionally again, shutting of the caring Spencer she had been just moments ago.

"Yes, now get up we have three miles to go before we get to my village," she stood up brushing the dirt off her pants, "You hungry?" I nodded and she smiled down at me but it didn't reach her eyes, for a moment I wondered if she ever really smiled. She rummaged though her back pack pulling more of the delicious bread and handing it to me, nodding in a thank you I began to eat while we walked out into the warm air, "You really like that don't you?" she laughed her body relaxing.

Nodding quickly I took another bite and smiled bits of crumbs falling from the corners of my lips making her laugh, the wheezing from last night seeming to have disappeared, "It's really good,"

"If you say so...if you like that than you'd die if you tasted my dad's beef stew,"

"Dad?" this was a new word I was unfamiliar with.

"Yeah...um, my dad, the guy who knocked my mom up,"

"Do you mean your male protector?" I wondered, we didn't label too much inside the city not really necessary I guess. I had a female protector and a male one although I didn't see them much unless I was in trouble, the children inside the city mainly dealt with teachers at school.

"Male Protector, you guys are weird but I guess if that's what you want to call it," she sighed kicking a rock further ahead, "My dad is a real nice guy...I think you'll like him. What's you dad...sorry male protector like?" she asked finally glancing my way.

"Um...well, he's five foot ten with brown hair cut shapely above his ears. Hazel eyes and sharp facial features..."

"No, no I mean personality wise." I just stared blankly at her unsure of what she meant, "Like is he nice? Strong, um angry a lot, a big softy, I know you give a little pout and he's putty in your hands right?"

Glancing down I thought of what she was talking about, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she chuckled, "It's not that hard Ash,"

"Yes it is, I don't see him a lot. If he's not working than him and my mom file papers for travel and dates or what not."

"You have to file papers for dates?" she asked with a raised eye brow, "So would I have to file a paper if I wanted to do this?" she took my hand in hers again as we still were walking, her thumb brushing against the skin like earlier, warmth spreading thru my body like it was on fire.

Gulping I felt a twitch of something deep inside my stomach but wasn't sure what it was, maybe I'm getting sick, "Yea..."

"Really?" I nodded to confirm, "What if I did this?" grabbing my wrist we came to a stop and she cupped my cheek, stroking the skin allowing her eyes to scan my body hungrily.

"Your not going to rape me right?" her hand immediately fell away and she took a step back.

"What, why...why would you even say that?"

"You...I...the look...it was the same as the television commercials about what Outsider's do and...Sorry I didn't mean...it just came..." placing a finger on my quivering lips she shook her head and started to walk away.

"Don't believe everything you hear Insider," she called over her shoulder with out stopping making me run to catch up.

XXX

I tried asking her other questions or just making idle chit chat but Spencer seemed dead set on not talking to me. Totally afraid I'd hurt the only friend I made caused my stomach to do a summer salt and drop to my feet. It gave me enough time though to really look at her, she had golden blond hair that hung around her shoulders, framing her face so eloquently. Looking closely you could see lines where she'd smiled so often but now fading away from lack of using the muscles, her blue eyes had to be the most amazing thing about her. No matter how much she wanted to close down, to close up away from me her eyes gave away how much I had hurt her with my earlier comment.

"Spencer..." I whined for like the thousandth time earning a small giggle from my companion, "You still aren't talking to me? C'mon I didn't mean it," I nudged her shoulder but still not a peep, "Fine see if I talk to you," trying to reverse the situation and get her to talk to me, "Okay this isn't funny anymore..." I grabbed her arms stopping her from walking, "Please talk to me...what do I have to do, get on my knees and beg because I will...honestly," I started lowering my self to the ground, slow enough that she could stop me at any time, "I'm going to do it." I warned.

"Okay stop," she said hauling me back up, "As much as I'd love to see you grovel at my feet," she stuck her tongue out, "We are almost to the village and need to make up a cover story for you."

"Are we okay?"

"So your names Ashley that's a good start," she continued on ignoring my question, "Let's say your from the east, I was up at the East Sikyon village last week, that's where you come from okay?"

"Spencer are we okay?"

"Where are you from?" she asked with an evil eye telling me to get it right or else.

Swallowing I whispered, "East Sikyon...but are we okay?" the last four words came out stronger than the first two.

"Right, let's say I saved your life which means your in debt to me, kind explains what your doing with me."

"In debt?"

"Yeah, when someone saves someone's life, that person has to do what the other person says until the saver deems the other person as paid their debt."

"Are you making me your slave?"

"Yes and no, I'm not going to actually make you do things, its just a cover story," Spencer scratched her head looking me up and down, "Stay away from the topic of you and where your from and who you really are and we'll be okay," she nodded and walked off as she called over her shoulder, "And we're okay Insider..."

Shaking my head I ran up to her, "I wish you'd stop calling me that,"

"Why, sort of fits don't it?"

"Than I'll call you Outsider,"

"Fine," no I can't do that it doesn't offend her to much I have to think of something to get her back, um...

"No Outsider is to blah, let's see," I started tapping my chin and she started to nervously shift around while watching me from the corner of her eyes, "Kid sounds good to me."

"I'm not a kid," she barked turning to me, "So don't for a second think your going to call me that," wow that got to her good, now maybe she will stop calling me Insider.

"Whatever, _Kid_, we better get going," I chuckled and walked away leaving her there stewing in her head, "You coming _Kid_!" I kept putting emphasis on the word to purposely make her mad, ha two can play this game.

"What ever you say Insider," she sneered making her way to walk next to me.

We walked into her village, smoke drifted up into the sky from several fire pits in front of a couple different tent like facilities. Kids ran around laughing and playing tag, I saw a mother breast feeding her baby while shifting ashes in the pit near her tent. A dog barked in the distance, chained to a stake driven hard into the ground, as we neared it started growling and sniffing at the dirt making it jump at each breath. It smelled bad, really bad but no one seemed to notice. All the faces, even the ones with smiles, seemed sad and lonely and everyone looked thin just like Spencer, my heart felt like it was slowly breaking at the fact I had three square meals a day while these people hunted for their food.

A small boy about four ran up to us with a wide smile and two missing front teeth, "I Pencer how are two?" he sounded so cute.

"I'm doing good Toby, you hungry?" she asked kindly and the little boy nodded, she reached into her bag pulling out some of the bread she'd been feeding me and handed it over to the little guy who started stuffing his face greedily.

"Tank you Pence," she ruffled his hair with a wink.

"Toby," a woman called rushing over to him taking his small hand, "What did we talk about?" she said eyeing Spencer from the corner of her eye.

"But I wike Pencer," he whined as he was dragged away. I wonder what that was about, I saw Spencer's shoulders drop in defeat and she waved me further into the village.

We walked side by side in a mutual silence until I realized Spencer was no longer next to me but sprawled out on the ground, "Well...well...well...look whose trudged back home," I turned to see a boy who was almost a splitting image of Spencer only taller and obviously male, beside him was several other guys, "You know kid we don't like your kind hanging around here," he sneered.

Note to self don't call Spencer kid anymore, "Glen..." she picked her self up wiping the dirt off her clothes, before he pushed her down again.

"Your defective Spencer, only holding our village back," a black teen shook his head, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see dad," she spoke quietly.

"And whose your friend baby sister," the black boy asked as several of the guys circled me.

"Leave her alone Clay,"

"Why, she one of them too?" Glen eyed me with lust, I'd seen that on enough of my class mates to know what it meant only he didn't have to file papers to do anything about it, at least in the city I knew I was safe, anyone touched me without proper permission was dealt with severely.

"No, she's not...okay. Just some girl I saved okay so leave her alone," the guys did back up making me feel better.

"By law I can't touch her but Spencer the minute her debt is done, she's mine," he growled.

"Break it up," a man yelled walking up. He was hunched over walking with his full weight on the wooden cane, he waved it every other step or so before continuing his way over, "Leave them alone boys..."

"Sorry," Glen bowed knowing he had to do as told. Him and the other's walked off but not with out bumping Spencer in the shoulder, one guy even had the nerve to spit on her, my fists clenched in anger I wanted to wail on these guys but instead lowered my eyes in shame knowing I wasn't strong enough to take them.

"Spencer what are you doing back here," the man asked with a hard stony look in his eyes.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Of course," he nodded toward a tent which seemed larger than the rest at the end of a dirt road in the distance. Before we got a step the man blocked our path with his cane, "Welcome home..." he smiled at Spencer, a genuine warm smile.

Spencer in return threw her arms around the man, "Thank you daddy..." she whispered in his ear before the three of us made our way to the tent in the distance with hated glares following are every step. Seems there's a lot more to this story and I'm going to find out...

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the tent was cozier, less hostile than the village. A long brown wood table stood in the middle with five chairs, it was the center piece. A stove, black and rusted, sat to the left with a silver kettle steaming away filling the air with a sweet tea aroma. On the other side were three different flaps possible containing rooms on which the occupants of this tent slept but I was sure.

"How could you bring an Insider here?" the man spoke setting his cane on a hook just within the main flap, his voice was calm and soothing.

"I couldn't just...wait how did you know?" Spencer wondered in taking a seat on the right, her father smiled and made his way to the stove.

"The barcode on her inner wrist," he nodded to me before reaching up for three cups. I glanced down at the black maker on my skin, forgetting it even existed as I'd lived with it for my entire life.

"You have a barcode?" Spencer asked standing up and grabbing my wrist, she stared down at it in awe, her fingers dancing across the scrunched up flesh, burning the nerves deep inside, "Does it hurt?" blue eyes flickered up to mine for a moment, a child like glee coming thru the hard exterior she'd put up.

"No, I've had it forever," I informed her.

"Seriously Spencer if the CP finds her here they'll burn the village down," he poured us each a cup of hot tea as we all sat down at the table.

"I couldn't leave her out there dad she'd been killed or worse the Forsaken, dad if they would have gotten to her..."

"I know," he yelled slightly before taking a deep breath in and out. Blowing in the rim of his cup, "You did a good job," he glanced up at Spencer and for once I saw someone with love and deep compassion in their eyes toward my blond savior.

"Who are the CP and Forsaken?" both sets of eyes fell upon me making my whole body tense.

"There is a lot you don't know about this world child and for your sake it should remain that way. As for you," he turned back to his daughter, "Did you make it in?"

"In...the city, you said there's no way in?"

"There isn't, not unless you have an appointment and I don't. He was being watched and had to reschedule two weeks from now but I managed to grab a generator on my way out..."

"Excellent Spencer, let's hook it up..." 

"But," she cut him off, "We got caught in the storm and had to hide out in a cave."

"Damn it than the generator is fried," he growled, running his fingers thru the thick brown hair as he stared at the mug.

"Don't worry dad I'll find another," she stood up and walked to him, rubbing the small of his back.

"I'm just worried that if you don't,"

"I know dad," her voice changing to hostile, retreating back into her safe shell, hiding the emotions that could potentially harm her.

"Do you?" 

"Yes okay, I know damn well what it means okay so just...ugh whatever I'm going for a walk," she slammed a chair into the table as she made her way outside leaving me with her father.

"The tea's great," immediately I felt stupid, great just complement the man's boiling skills after a fight.

"Thank you," he smiled widely at me, "We haven't been properly introduced I'm Arthur Carlin and you are?"

"I'm 24...I mean Ashley, yeah at least that's what Spence calls me," Arthur chuckled a little, "What?"

"You're the first person to call her that since her mother, it's nice to hear."

"Is she dying?" Oh god way to go just come out and address the issue of his daughter possibly dying yea so smart, "Look I'm sorry..."

"No need Ashley it's quite fine," he assured, "And yes..."

My heart just stopped beating I swear, throat dry and nerves shaking better put the cup down before I break it, "How...she seems so strong."

"She'd have you believe, she's a very stubborn girl, gets it from her mother, but if she doesn't slow down and rest she gets pretty weak."

"What's wrong with her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You should really ask her but honestly she wouldn't tell you, do you have time for a small story?"

"Honestly I have no where to be," I smiled and so did he one that reached his ears and lit up his entire face much like Spencer when she actually let her self smile.

"Well than," he got up and refilled our cups than sat back down cradling the mug in his huge hands, "A long time ago..." he paused and chuckled, "Don't all stories seems to go that way," shaking his head in thought for a minute before glancing back up at me, "The world wasn't always like this to the disappointment of the City. I don't know much of what you have been taught of the war but it was the biggest, we called it World War 3. Bombs and chemicals were dropped, people murdered and mistreated, it was horrible. Eventually the United States was unable to sustain human life those rich enough moved into the City, the one you live in, built with all its high tech security crap, no offense,"

"None taken,"

With a wink he continued, "The government set up an electric field to keep out the toxic atmosphere around these areas, it's big but not as big as we would like and this is where us poor people live. All the technology is in the city and we live like savages just trying to get by but unlike the Forsaken we know what we have is luxury."

"Who are the Forsaken?"

"Criminals, some minor offenses too but it doesn't matter, left out side in the desolate grounds. The battle grounds of dead bodies and toxic air, if they survived it wasn't in one piece, emotionally or physically. Cannibals, they eat human flesh to survive or anything with meat really. Their bodies decaying and...well let's not get into that right now but the City has been taking people from villages and putting them in the waste lands only to bring them back and inject them with their new 'miracle cure'. Most people subjected to the toxic air don't survive long and die horrible deaths; at least they can't pass it on to any one as it has to be breathed in.

"How does this have to deal with Spencer?"

"Sixteen years ago my wife was pregnant with Spencer, the City Police or CP's grabbed her one night. She was thrown out into the waste land for three days than brought back; the new cure had no effect as we all knew it would. She was sick for a while but fought it best she could until she began to have contractions she died before actually giving birth to our daughter as it was just to much strain on her body, the doctor and I had to...we had," he took a breath as he relived the day in his mind, remembering the smell and feel and how blood poured and pooled around the table, choking back a sob he continued, "We managed to cut Spencer away but it didn't matter because babies breath the same air as their mothers and she had been infected with the toxins. She use to scream all the time, pain racking her small little body...but she fought it off and made it thru. That's why she's small for her age and her attitude and will surely make up for the lack in strength."

"Is that why she carries a gun?"

"Exactly but don't let that fool you she is pretty tough when she wants to be," he shook his head thinking of the many fights Spencer and her brothers had gotten into.

"Yeah she's...interesting," I'm sure my face turned crimson as I ducked my head.

"Sure she is," he laughed.

"Why do they hate her?" that shut up quickly.

"Out here the village grows by making children, Spencer is not healthy for one and um...you know I really shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"What?" okay he can't just bring something up and than stop that isn't right, got my interest peeked.

"I'm gay," a voice so sullen and heart broken spoke from behind, turning around I saw Spencer standing there with her arms straight down by her sides, the blue in her eyes flashing with fire, "And you had no right to tell her," she directed toward her father.

"I didn't you did,"

"Oh but you were going to," she shot back.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Does it matter if she knows?"

"Yes," she cried near tears.

"Why?" they both stopped fighting and stared at me, shaking her head she brushed past me and her father disappearing beyond the last flap.

"Please make sure she sleeps, she needs it," Arthur sighed before grabbing his cane and wobbling outside leaving me in an eerily silent tent with a very upset Spencer.

Carefully I made my way over to the flap and pushed it aside, Spencer was curled up in a ball weeping on a bed. I was right it was a room, one bed, two waste baskets for clean and dirty clothes, carpet on the ground to keep the room warm and less cold on bare feet, "What does gay mean?"

Her body tensed at the sound of my voice but I refused to fix it to make the awkward silence between us go away, she needed to let me in, she needed to let someone in before she broke completely. Still not a word was spoken as I trudged closer, sitting next to her feeling the bed dip a little causing her body to roll slightly back to touch me, "I...l-like girls," she stuttered out thru gasps of air.

"Oh," so sensitive, a one word response to something that means a lot to her, "I mean...oh," yeah I couldn't think of anything else so sue me.

"You can ask someone else to help you if you don't feel comfortable..." I placed my finger upon her lips to quiet her; she clamped her mouth shut in response, her body shivering from the contact putting a smile on my face.

Red rims around the blue from her crying but she was still so beautiful and if I thought about it, really thought, than I think I'm gay too because I've thought about her more than any guy I've ever met in my life and I've only known her for a day in a half, "Shhh...don't cry," I whispered brushing the falling tears off her cheeks, allowing my hand to linger maybe a bit too long on her soft cheek.

Our eyes held for what felt like forever until she pulled away and put up her defenses yet again to block me from getting into her heart, "You must think I'm such a wuss," she laughed sadly wiping her tears away herself.

"No,"

"Right, um..." and there it was again the quiet between us and neither knowing how to break it.

"I'm gay," WHAT!

"What?" where did that come from, "please don't pity me...I have enough people,"

"I'm not," I cut her off taking a step forward only to see her retreat, "I'm not...I, before I didn't know there was a name for what I'd been feeling but...really I think I'm gay."

"Yeah don't go broadcasting it around here you'd be stoned," she laughed bitterly no longer refusing my epiphany.

"Spence..."

"Look," she spoke quickly ready to drop this heavy conversation, ready to move on and not look back, to see where it takes us, instead pushing away from it and me and hoping never to see the outcome and right now, in this time I think I'll let her because even if I'm in a different setting that play's by different rules and I'm not some savage so being strong and fighting isn't a great quality instilled in me but I know that I'm stronger than she is at least emotionally and that's why she hides, she crawls so deep inside her self because she's not ready to share her soul with anyone else, she's so not ready to take a step past the barrier walls and it's okay for now, "There's this Halloween dance tonight and...well...would you like to go, I mean not with me but um with me just to dance and eat and stuff it'll be fun, I promise or not but..."

In a spur of the moment I rush forward crushing my lips upon her quivering ones, rescuing her from the stumbling of words she doesn't need, and oh my god her lips are so soft and pure, a saltiness all its own from the tears that leaked from her cheeks to her mouth. She responds quickly after stiffening just for a second, our lips collide over and over in a surge of want, of needing a closeness neither of us knew we'd been searching for and never want to give up except maybe for some air.

Pulling back panting and out of breath I open my eyes to see her staring right back, bright blue eyes darkened by something, not lust but love but than its gone buried inside yet she isn't running, she's not stepping back, no she's rooted to the spot staring at me and with the weirdest timing she yawns. A hand covering her mouth as she looks away quickly trying to hide the deep blush working its way from her chest up to her burning ears and I have to smile at how adorable it is, "Your dad did say you needed sleep..."

"Yeah well," and it's all she has to say because I can tell she's at a loss for words and it's okay because we don't need them. She lies down on the bed with expectant eyes, hope dancing as she silently begs for me to join her in which I don't deny because honestly I don't think I could ever say no to her. So I join her on the bed, wrapping her up in my arms yet knowing that she isn't one that usually is cuddled, she usually is the one holding someone and I can tell by the way she shifts unsure of how to respond to my arms around her body, giving her a safe warm cocoon to hide in as she sleeps.

"I'll watch you," I whispered in her ear repeating what I'd said in the cave, her body stopped shifting and melted further into me with a content sigh.

"That makes me feel all safe inside," she responded back in a sleepy voice and another yawn.

"Good than you sleep and I'll watch," running my hands thru her hair I felt her giggle.

"Creepy much," she was too far gone now so I didn't say any thing else and in a minute she was sleeping away and soon I joined her allowing my aching limbs to rest in the comfortable bed wrapped around someone I was beginning to care for more than I should.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of rain lightly pelting the tent around me, birds chirping in the distance like a sweet melody of calmness which reminded me of the times I awoke to them in my own bed. Again the cold air swept around me telling me I was alone yet again, making me wonder if I'd ever wake up and be able to see Spencer still safe and warm in my arms.

A voice clearing behind me made me jump side ways looking toward the flap of a door way, there stood a Latina with long brown hair and almond size mocha eyes wearing a heavy winter coat, sweat pants and tennis shoes, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, "Who are you?"

"Madison," she replied stepping further in, turning around she locked the flap into place so it didn't flutter open than turned back to face me, "What are your intentions with my sister-in-law?"

"Intentions to whom?"

"My sister-in-law...Spencer?" she shook her head as if annoyed with me as she sat down on a chair in the corner that was positioned so who ever sat could look out the screened window.

"Um...I don't know what you mean," sitting up and stretching my arms while crossing my legs, "Where is she by the way?"

"Out for a walk,"

"She does that a lot?"

"Spencer...how should I put this...isn't a real people person," she spoke softly, I could see in her eyes she cared deeply for the younger girl, "And again what are you intentions?"

"Intentions for what?"

"She told me you kissed her and I do not want you messing with her heart okay she doesn't need that right now," she sternly stared me down.

"I don't want to her to hurt either,"

"Good, so you like her?" I nodded which made her smile warmly toward me for the first time since she'd come in here, she jumped from the chair and rushed to sit next to me on the bed, "Like, like like kind of like or just friend kind of like?"

"Do all people in your village talk so strange?" I asked not being able to hold back the giggle escaping my throat.

"No...I'm special," she said with a wink, "and only friends can decode me, now answer my question."

She wants an answer to the question which was what, she made no sense to me to begin to form an opinion but than again I know I like her more than a friend so it can't be the second one, "I think the first part..."

Madison squealed happily clapping her hands, "Did she ask you to the Halloween dance?"

"She mentioned it yeah,"

"Oh you know what this calls for right?" I shook my head, this woman was completely nuts, no wonder she's friends with Spencer, "Make over!" she clapped again before rushing to the two different bins of clothes.

XXX

"You sure I look okay?" I was standing in front of a full length mirror which was hidden behind another smaller flap. Madison made me take of the skirt saying that with this weather I would drop dead from the cold if I wore it much longer, replacing it with snug fitting blue jeans. My legs let on fire immediately telling me how much I really had been freezing, next went the blouse. Now I wore a black baby tee that shaped my curves just right allowing my breasts to look at least a size larger than normal, over that was a zip up grey hoodie that was only zipped up half way and on my feet comfortable converse tied tight so they wouldn't slip off for anything.

"You look really pretty," she smiled tenderly taking a rag wiping away the remaining make up on my face, "Why do you hide under all this make up?"

"The boy's seem to like it,"

She laughed quietly shaking her head, ringing out the rag making the water turn a mix of colors before returning to my face, "If a man likes you for this he doesn't really like you honey...there," Madison stepped back admiring her handy work, "And besides Spencer likes a down to earth kind of woman."

"You're okay with her being gay?"

"Yeah I' am, my husband...um her brother Glen, he just does it as a way to get his anger out about their mother, he was five when it happened and had been peeking in watching. He blames her for Paula's death," she sighed wishing the two would start getting along especially since Spencer had been getting sicker.

"So you really think she'll like this?" I asked returning my attention back to the mirror, seeing how natural and warm I looked.

"I know it," she winked while squeezing my shoulders from behind, "Now we've spent far too much time here and the party I hear has already started,"

Squinting my eyes in confusion I listened for a second and heard music fluttering into the closed up tent, "I didn't realize how much time went by."

"With out watches it's easy," she nudged me telling me quietly that she knew I wasn't from here, "You better wear this to cover your wrist," she handed me a set of black gloves. Putting them on I noticed they reached up my forearm and the fingers had been cut away allowing my fingers to show.

"Thank you," I wrapped her up in a hug, she gladly returned it.

"Your welcome, now let's go see your girl..." she laughed at the blush working it way around my skin, "My advice...confidence, she needs someone to push her buttons once in a while if you know what I mean and the way she talked about you, your doing a great job."

We started making our way out side the tent, in the distance in the village I could hear music and laughing, grabbing Madison's arm to stop her I stared at her for a second before glancing back at the party going on, "What's Halloween?"

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head no and she just smirked, "I'll let Spencer field that question." She nodded toward the path we were on leading to the village turning I saw her standing in front of me with her mouth wide open eyes bluntly checking me out making my whole body light on fire like some volcano about to erupt, "Close your mouth Sparky you aren't some fly trap!" Madison winked at Spencer nudging her shoulder before walking off leaving us alone which at this moment I don't think is a good idea.

"You look...um..." she was stuttering, that's a good sign right? I hope so. She was wearing pretty much the same as me but her jeans were black and hoodie red and no gloves.

"It's not to much?" who was I kidding I barely had any thing on, jeans, shirt, hoodie, shoes and no make up but still I felt like she could see right thru the fact Madison dressed me 'up' so to speak.

"No...no no...You look, um great." She finished walking up to me, "Ready?"

"Yeah," she slid her hand into mine warming my chilly finger tips. We made our way down into the village, music floating into our ears. Different tables were set up with food and desserts, "So what's Halloween?"

"You don't know?" I again shook my head man will these people learn that I ask questions because I don't know, I don't ask for my health, "Well its like...a holiday that people um celebrity...um you know I really don't know, we just sort of eat and play games and dance."

"Oh."

Spencer lead me over to a table with a black pot on it, Arthur stood behind it with a ladle, "Aw girls nice of you to join us, grab a bowl," we did just that and he poured some liquid bumpy stuff inside it.

"Dad's famous beef stew, remember you'll like it," Spencer giggled at my obvious disgust face.

"If you say so," we sat down on a bail of hay, so close our legs touched.

"I do, did I steer you wrong with the bread?"

"Nope,"

"There you go than," she took a huge spoon full and slurped it up. I chanced it and did I saw the bread was amazing I just died and went to heaven with this, it had so much flavor and texture to it, and I was so use to none spiced foods that were good for me that this was setting my mouth on water fountain it was that good.

Sitting on the hay we watched people dancing in the make shift area, laughing and yelling could be heard for miles as the night wore on, "May I have this dance?" a young boy maybe two years old than me asked, eyes wide I glanced at Spencer for an answer but she was looking at the ground.

"Um yeah sure," I took his hand and he led me into the dancing circle.

XXX

Several more males asked me to dance and I accepted again and again, having a lot of fun losing myself in the fluid motions of the music and the aroma of food. But really it didn't make me feel butterflies in my stomach and light headed like a small touch from Spencer, when her hand laced with mine it felt like the world was in the palm of my hands and I could mold and shape it any way I wanted to.

Glancing to the side I saw Spencer was still sitting on the same bail of hay, legs out stretched and heels clicking together in boredom but still to the beat of the music, her arms behind her holding most of her weight, walking over to her she looked up with a smile, "Having fun?"

"Sort of,"

"Sort of, well what do I have to do to make it good?" she asked shyly. Bending down I grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet, "What?" she laughed as her body pressed close to mine.

"Dance with me?" she shook her head no starting to pull away but I had a tight grip and already started walking back toward the dance floor.

"Ashley no, I don't do dancing...look over there he wants to dance with you." I looked at where she pointed and sure enough a gross old like thirty year old man was staring right at me while fixing her belt and ever one knows what that means, yuck.

"But I want to dance with you," running my free hand down her cheek which put a stop to her fidgeting.

"I'm not good," she whined as a last ditch effort to sit it out.

"Than I'll teach you," I swear she gulped at how low my voice dropped a special talent I learned early on to get the boys to do what I wanted. Taking her wrists I placed her arms around my neck than placed mine on her waist feeling her body stiffen at the close contact, "Just move..."

Music washed over us as we moved slowly, my hands guiding and her body following, a fluid motion of two bodies becoming one. A few minutes and she relaxed into me, head on my shoulder, stepping back and forth, swaying to a beat of our own, forgetting the rest of the world and all the disapproving stares shot our way.

"How'd you learn to dance?" she whispered lightly in my ear causing several shivers to pass thru me.

"My male protector thought it'd help with the boys, get me out on more dates," she nodded against the crook of my neck refusing to raise her head into the cold air, her already cold nose had warmed up due to contact with my neck.

"Your really good," she smiled.

"So you two are together," ugh boys ruin everything.

"What do you want Glen?" Spencer asked pulling away, every part of our body separated as if she the thought of them touching burned her skin.

"Am I breaking up your little date?" he sniggered.

"It's not a date,"

"It's not," I asked...surely the reason Madison dressed me up and made sure I wouldn't hurt Spencer is if this was a date and I fully thought it was, so my surprise when my 'date' thought it was fine for me to dance with other people, I don't know I thought it was a custom around here or something.

"You thought it was a date?" her eyes grew wide like saucers, a deer caught in head lights.

"Miscommunication?"

"Leave us alone,"

"Ohhh miss. Cocky, look we don't like your kind here. Your going to infect the rest of our women than this village will die out."

"It's not a disease," Spencer shot back sternly as if she'd said it a million times already.

"Sure it isn't...look why don't you drop the kid and hang with us real men for tonight?" he smiled crookedly.

"She's more of a man than you'll ever be,"

"Your sure about that, you got balls Spencer..." he laughed at her, "Going to show me up huh, come now men don't cry suck it up dyke..."

Spencer's face was turning bright red, I really didn't mean it like it had come out and now Glen was using it against her and awe, damn she looks like she's going to cry, "Spence I didn't..."

"It's fine Ash," her voice wavering but held strong not giving any one here the satisfaction to see her cry, "Enjoy the rest of your night..." she stalked off making sure to shoulder check her brother on the way out.

"Now that she's gone,"

"You have a wife!"

"And she's not here," he winked but I could see in his eyes he'd never cheat, "But your right I'm married so I'll let the others do the honor of escorting you," he bowed and retreated into the pool of bodies.

"In your dreams," I shot at the remaining men around me and knowing that none of them could touch me because of some rule that said I belonged to Spencer until my debt was paid made me feel braver some how. Running I followed where I saw my blond head off too, a few minutes later I found her leaning against a log with her head hung low, her breathing irregular as it fogged in front of her since it was so cold, "Leo doesn't like it when people cry..."

She jumped but remained still with out turning around, "Yeah and whose Leo?"

Walking to her I sat down, pulling her in so my arm rested over her shoulder and she was tucked closer to me to keep warm I pointed to the stars tracing the outline of the lion, "The constellation of stars right there, see how it looks like a lion?"

"Yeah," she breathed out quietly leaning in to me further to see where I was pointing.

"That's Leo, a great man named Hercules killed it."

"How do you know that?" she whimpered.

"In school we have to learn about stars and constellations, a lot of science mumbo jumbo but I liked learning about them." She nodded but said nothing more, "See that over there...that's Perseus, the hero. And over there well okay I don't know what that one is,"

She laughed at me, her belly shaking causing her body to bounce on mine, shaking her head, "You're a dork...did you really think it was a date?"

"Kind of, I mean Madison..."

Spencer scoffed, "Should have known, she means well but, she's just annoying some times."

"At least she cares for you,"

"Yeah," her voice was low and quivering but I knew she wouldn't cry in front of me and maybe that was a good thing but I wish she would if that's not selfish, quickly she stood up, "Look Ashley I know how you might have feelings for me because well I saved you and that kiss was, well one of the best I've had in a while but..."

Standing I placed my finger over her lips silencing her, "Shhh...don't..."

"It's just that,"

"Spencer hush, I don't care." 

"Well maybe I do okay now will you let me get this out,"

"No," I shout over her before grabbing her and dipping her making her squeal in laughter.

"Let me up!" she pleaded.

"Will you shut up?"

"No now let me up!"

"Sorry can't hear you from down there,"

"Please," she choked out as her face paled. Quickly I put her up right and she ran a little away from me before falling and puking on the ground, her stomach tightening but there wasn't much in her stomach to begin with so most was dry heaving. Rubbing her back while saying soothing words of it'll be okay over and over again when she was done her breathing was off, "Look just leave me alone okay."

"Spencer your sick I was just trying to..."

"I'll always be sick and I don't need another mother okay so stop it I can handle this with out you," she said pushing past me and running away I wanted to chase her but didn't know what to say so I just walked back to the party.

"Where did you two run off too?" Madison asked cheekily before seeing the sullen look on my face, "What happened?"

"Your stupid husband made fun of her so she took off I followed and than she like threw up and I tried to help but she yelled at me and ran away." Tears started to work up into my ducts ready to fall.

"Don't take it personally Ashley, like I said she's not a people person. If she took off we probably won't see her till in the morning so just try and enjoy the party okay?" I nodded and we entered the party again.

Madison stayed by me the rest of the night making sure I had fun, we bobbed for apples which was a game where a bowl was filled with water and apples and you had to dunk you head inside and see how many apples you can get out with your teeth, we danced some more and I ate some blue berry pie and drank hot chocolate to keep warm.

The night was winding down most of the kids disappeared into tents to sleep while the adults kept talking, "Hey miss..." a voice shouted.

Turning I saw an old man standing off to the side, going over to him in a daze as I had been the whole night just wishing to see Spencer again, "yeah?"

"What to see the first initial of your true love?"

"How can you do that?"

"Easy, power of an apple. If you cut it just right there's a heart inside, if you peel it and let the peel drop into the water it'll spell out the first initial of your true love..." he winked.

"Why not?" he handed me the apple and a knife. I started peeling the skin off, moving the apple around and around until the sliced peel fell off and into the water, we both leaned over to stare at it, waiting for it to take shape, "You know what this is stupid. This isn't going to tell me anything," I stalked off.

The man sighed, the children never did believe in the old magic of All Hallows Eve, he glanced back into the water ready to take the peel out only to see the unmistakable shape of an S floating inside, shaking his head he scooped it up and tossed it away.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been four days since Spencer stalked off into the forest, four long painful days of wondering where she was or if she was okay and safe. Usually days go by fast for me but these four have gone so slow that I swear I was in hell and the devil himself was torturing me. With out her around though the guys seemed to open up and calm down, talking to me decently and flirting unabashedly. I try to ignore them but they just don't take the hint and honestly I can't come out saying I'm gay, look how they treat Spencer and she's one of them if they found out about me, don't even want to think about it.

Madison has been like the biggest help, she's always got something for me to do. I sleep in Spencer room just like the first day, wake up early and Madison and I do laundry after breakfast than she teaches me what's okay to eat and not to eat out in the forest. Basic skills the kids learn but that I had no need for until know. She sees me scanning the forest ever few minutes hoping for a glimpse of Spencer but I don't care, everyone can see me and it wouldn't affect anything. Time drags on, I help cook and clean and the people around here are really nice, except for a few but I stay away from them.

I know she's out there, one night when it was raining really bad I woke up by a crash of thunder and swore I saw her standing out side the window watching me sleep but when I rubbed the sleep from my eyes she was gone, I threw the covers off me and rushed to the window but saw nothing, not a shadow or anything it was like she was never there and maybe she wasn't, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"You need any help?" a male voice asked leaning against the base of a tree on my right bringing me from my thoughts of Spencer. Glancing up I saw Jacob, he's tall about six one with red wavy hair and green eyes. The guy is nice and sweet and although he flirts with me he doesn't like force me into it, if I don't feel like it he understands and walks away.

"No thank you," he nodded and sat down on a log about a foot away just watching me wash the clothes in the stream.

"How are you?" Jacob asks softly, his fingers twirling a piece of wood in his hand.

"Fine and you?"

"Good,"

"Good," I respond not really up for conversation. Jacob sat there unsure of how to act so we just stayed in each others company listening to the birds in the trees and the rush of the stream.

"Um...do you like it here?"

"Its fine," what more does this guy want I really don't want to talk.

"My brother never liked it here," and this matters to me how, I think as he twists his fingers together nervously, "Him and Spencer were close..."

Okay so he has my interest peeked, side glancing him trying to make my self seem unaffected by just the mention of her name, "Really?"

"Thought you might like that," he chuckled earning a glare, "Sorry but...you really like her don't you." I didn't say anything, he's right I really really really like her but I'm afraid if I say it out loud Jacob would run and tell the villagers and I'd be strung up in a tree by early evening, "Don't worry I'm not like Glen and his friends...I don't mind."

A breathy sigh escapes my mouth, "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why aren't you like Glen?"

"Not every one shares his views, after everything this world and our village has gone threw, I don't see what's so wrong with Spencer loving some one that isn't a male."

"Glad to hear," a laugh escapes my throat but more from nervous than actually finding what he said funny.

"She's okay you know," locking eyes with him trying to find out what he meant by that.

"You've seen her?"

"Well no, but she does this a lot. She always comes back,"

I sat next to him so close our shoulders touching, "I just miss her...why hasn't she come to see me or talk to me,"

"It's nothing personal...okay maybe on your part it is,"

"What?"

"She likes you a lot Ashley"

"She does?"

Jacob nudged my shoulder, "Yes she does and it scares her I'm sure of it. Just give her time, she'll show up."

"Thank you" grabbing him in a big bear hug letting as much emotion into it as I could. With a silent nod of your welcome he disappeared into the forest again while I continued my thinking of Spencer while doing the laundry.

When I finished I packed up the wet clothes into the basket and headed back into town, eyes cast down in deep thought until I hit the path. Looking up I saw her, arguing with Madison at the end of the path up by her tent. A smile glued to my face I can't help it, "Spencer!" I screamed out, she glanced at me a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips before it disappeared and she turned to leave, Madison grabbed her arm and said something hushed while my feet began to run hoping I'd get there before she left but she yanked away from Madison said something and ran into the forest before I got close enough to be able to chase her.

Madison stared at me sadly, "Finish washing the clothes," she asked as if Spencer had never been here in the first place.

"What was that about, why did she leave again?"

"It was nothing you need to worry about Ashley, come on let's hang those up to dry." She took the basket from my hands.

"No Madison please tell me?" I begged.

"Just drop it okay," she told me rather harsh before continuing to the close line that hung over a fire to help the drying process making all the clothes smell slightly roasted. Sighing I knew she wouldn't tell me so I just followed her down there. One day I was going to catch Spencer off guard and give her a piece of my mind, she can not stay away from me forever. I won't allow it.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob was a life saver, he hung around making sure no one messed with me and taught me several games to pass the time. Right now we were hanging around the stream just out side camp, it's much more peaceful, he's sitting on a stump with his legs spread out while I sat crossed legged at his feet using a stick to create patterns in the dirt than erasing and starting over. Jacob was chuckling a bit making me stare up into his eyes, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he grinned.

"No what?"

"No it's nothing just...I was remembering a time when me Kevin and Spencer came out here." He smiled, his face taking on a far away look, "Kevin was hitting on her and you know I don't remember what he said but she like launched herself into him and the two began to wrestle rolling right into the water. I was laughing so hard until they ganged up on me throwing me into the stream to."

We both sat there laughing I could just picture her taking on a boy and possibly winning, "What else?"

Jacob scratched his head thinking back to all the memories of his brother and Spencer, the two had been inseparable until Kevin was killed by a CP for stealing some access codes to get in and out of the City, "Oh I got it...when Spencer was I think six years old her and Glen went out with Arthur for a hunting lesson. When they got back here Glen was huffing and whining being a real bitch to her because she bagged a deer from like a hundred feet and he couldn't even hit one five feet in front of him."

"I bet he was pissed huh?"

"Oh yeah three days later when they were in class and the substitute teacher asked her to read well we all know she can't or at least couldn't at the time and she tried so hard but Glen started making noises and saying some really mean shit, Spencer ran out of class crying. At recess Kevin kicked his ass..."

Well that ended our laughing fit, "Why does he treat her like that?"

"Why does anyone treat anyone bad, he's jealous, their moms dead and she's daddy's little girl. Arthur is always telling Glen why can't you be more like your sister, it makes him mad."

"It would make me mad too," I whispered knowing how it feels not living up to someone's expectations.

"This one time when Spencer was nine Kevin leaned over and kissed her, on a dare of course and she just shook it off laughing with every one else no big deal than it was my turn and I had to dare this girl Mary Turner, god she was like the hottest girl in the village and I dared her to kiss Spencer you know us guys," he chuckled, "Well when she leaned over and kissed Spencer oh my god I have never seen someone go as red as she did, she couldn't even form a sentence. I think I figured it out right than that she was gay,"

"She knew that early?"

"Oh hell no Spencer didn't come out till like thirteen but I knew before then,"

"I wish I knew where she was, I just want to talk to her I mean it's been like six days and nothing."

"She'll come around," he said again glancing at the ground than back up shifting uncomfortably on the stump.

"You know where she is don't you?" I asked standing up and brushing the dirt off, he stood up as well.

"No...Okay yes," I loved a guy who couldn't lie to me.

"Where?" I demanded to know.

"Look I don't think..." I pushed him back into the tree cutting him off immediately as he glared at me.

"I don't care what you think I want to know where she is."

Jacob pushed me back making me stumble a couple of steps, "Tell me something first and I'll tell you."

"What?"

"Promise me it'll be the truth?"

"I promise," I'd do anything for a chance to just see her again up close, to feel her lips on me and her soft skin pressed against mine.

"If I tell you where she is will you leave her?"

What the fuck did he mean by that, "I don't understand."

"I mean when she gets sick or pushes you away because she doesn't want you to see her weak or when people find out about the two of you you won't leave her right because she can't take it and I'm not letting you do that to her, I will personally kick your ass girl or not."

If people find out about us, I didn't even think about that, could I set aside my fear and be her rock like she was for me when she found me and took me in. The answer is yes but saying and doing are to different things, I love her I know that but is it enough to push past all the hate I'd receive not only from this outside world but also from the inside one, the one where I'll be returning to soon, back to my home to my family and friends my life. Where does Spencer fit into that world, can she, would she want to?

"Jacob I would do anything for her and honestly I can't tell you what is going to happen but I want a chance to try, to be there, I won't leave her purposely."

It must have been enough for him because he told me I'd find her in the cemetery about two miles from this old path which he showed me. Thanking him I started off down the path, of discovery and love and possible heart break but I was at least brave enough to walk down it at the moment. Trees passed by growing thicker the farther I went in, sun light beginning to dim out with all the new branches and leaves. Birds chirped less as I descended upon the cemetery, stones old and new sputtering up from the ground below them dead corpse of people who used to live among the villages I now seek refuge from.

Stopping short I saw her, sitting crossed legged staring at a grave stone so intent on her thoughts she didn't hear me approach. Smiling I watched her, taking everything in before I broke the silence and laid into her all the pain she caused me by leaving. Glancing around I saw a small tent barely big enough for one person posted on the other side of the gated cemetery, probably where she slept, kind of creepy but I've learned that Spencer does things her way.

Turning back to her I saw she was now standing facing me, her blue eyes holding a trace of fear flickering on the inside as she stared me down. My brown orbs never leaving hers, jaw tensed and body rigid I was ready for this fight whether she was or not and by the way she whispered my name, barely above the wind and maybe only audible to the dead surrounding us but I heard it and I knew she wasn't ready but it didn't matter because I was going to make her ready...

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

"How'd you find me?" she nervously chewed on her bottom lip purposely keeping her eyes from me, trying to shrink into the ground.

"Jacob but does that really matter?" I asked angrily stalking toward her she started stepping back muttering an apology that I quickly cut her off from, "How could you just disappear like that huh?" I screamed, "Leaving me all alone with those people who I don't know. You think that just because you're sick you can do what you want when you want with out regard to others feelings?"

"Ash look I..." her voice trailed off as a few tears flow down her cheeks.

"You what Spencer huh, I want to be there for you but you won't let me, why?" I pushed her slightly making her stumble back, "I want to kiss you and hold you and make all your fears go away," my hands find her shoulders and push yet again she's trying to stop my hands but I'm in a fury and keeping pushing her over and over again. Yelling and screaming out her while she just held her head down in shame or something I'm not sure, "Tell me where you were damn it!" I screamed in her face pushing once more. She fell across a grave stone, her body twisting in an attempt to shield her self from the fall, my heart stopped for a second, the world slowed down as I watched the panic spread across her face. Soon her body crashed to the ground, blood seeped from a cut on her hand, dripping down her pale arm, "Oh God Spence I'm so sorry," leaning down I tried to take her hand in mine but she pulled back.

She chuckles quietly staring at the blood, "So this is what they meant by love hurts huh?" it was a sad laugh as the tears subsided.

"Where were you?" I asked again now kneeling in front of her, sitting between her legs, she had no where to go because I was close enough to grab her if she tried. Blue eyes dropped to the ground again unable to meet my gaze, "Spence...where were you?"

"Ash I...I can't do this with you," she pushed me back a bit and stood up I was there with her in seconds.

"Why Spencer we haven't even done anything?"

"And we can't, Ashley we just can't be together."

"Why?" liquid cascaded down my cheeks as thunder resounded in the distance, a light sprinkle of rain drizzled off of the leaves and trees splashing upon our bodies hiding both our tears, hiding us from each other.

Spencer glanced to the side of me, grabbing my hand she lead me back to where she had been sitting before the fight, "Look!" she pointed at the grave stone before us. Scrunching my eyebrows and squinting in the now coming darkness I saw the words etched in the hard stone, SPENCER CARLIN BORN December 3, 2031-... The last date had yet to be written, "Do you know what it's like to have everyone around you consider you dead already. Every year I was marched out here and measured than they'd dig out the needed space, I had to watch the grave get bigger as time went by."

"I'm so sorry," my hand clasped around her trembling hand but she pulled away.

"Stop saying that, I don't want you to be sorry. This can't go anywhere Ashley, soon you'll be home, back inside your safe little wall with your family and friends and I'll be stuck out here again, learning to cope with out you in my life."

"Oh and I won't, you being out here you don't think I'll have to cope with out you in my life."

"You might as well start I'm not going to be living forever!" she screamed trying to push me away.

"No one lives forever Spencer and I'd rather live happily with you for a few weeks than a whole life never knowing what we could have had."

"You say that now but if we start this and I...you'll have a hard time loving someone else okay I want you to be happy and if that means giving everything that we could have had up I'd gladly do it every time."

"Spencer you can't know how I'll react, please can we just try?"

"How Ashley we're leaving in like three days to go back to the City, I'll never see you again."

"I'll stay with you,"

"It'll never work you'll regret it Ash, leaving every one you love behind for me, maybe not today or tomorrow but you will."

"No I won't," I told her sternly grabbing her arms making her look at me, the rain coming down a bit harder, "I don't love anyone in that place how could I...you are the first person to show me that love isn't a piece of paper to be filled and rules to be followed. No one in there understands but I do, I know now and I'm not giving it up so if I stay here or go back there it doesn't matter as long as we are together!"

"I slept with someone!" she yanked away taking my heart with her, "You want to know where I was, I went to the next village and slept with this guy okay, there you still want to stay with me?"

"You...no, you didn't Spencer please tell me you didn't do that?" I know I sounded wounded and I was crying much harder now but it didn't matter.

"Yes Ashley, you still love me huh? I'm a slut right, no good trash that cheated on you, but I didn't cheat because we were never together and will never be."

"No you didn't sleep with him!"

"YES I DID! I did Ashley, I let him touch me, feel me, fuck me!" Before I knew what I was doing my hand had already raced across her cheek, the stinging in my hand probably matched with the stinging in her reddened cheek.

We just stood there letting all the words said and unsaid float between us, cascading down along with the rain washing all the energy out of both of us, leaving us with empty air and lungs. Our actions strangling our souls but neither of us moved, instead we locked gazes in a silent battle of wills, "Why?"

I caught her off guard, I saw it flash in her heavily protected heart, a flash across those beautiful blue ocean eyes that can draw you in and drown you if your not careful, "What?"

Stepping forward invading her space, "Why did you sleep with him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Don't turn this on me Outsider tell me why you slept with him?"

"Oh we're back to that huh Insider, back to that pathetic girl..." but her words trailed off no longer sounding hard and menacing, she was breaking.

Grabbing her and pulling her close to my body, wrapping her struggling body in my warm embrace, "Why?"

"Let go!"

"Never, why did you sleep with him sweetie?" I whispered in her ear, nuzzling into the side of her neck smelling the berry shampoo she'd used earlier in the day. Her knees buckled and we fell to the ground, "Why baby why?" I asked over and over again.

"I had to," she cried into me finally pulling me close trying to crawl inside me and hide from all the pain coursing into her soul, "I had too Ash I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I had to sleep with him, it hurt I didn't enjoy it I promise Ash I didn't enjoy it but I had to I had to," she whimpered pathetically as we rocked back and forth in the darkened rain while sitting in a cemetery, which seemed fitting as our friendship died and the bond between us became alive, sprouting a new beginning in this death ridden place. I knew she'd tell me why when she finally calmed down but until then I'll hold her and assure her I'm not going any where any time soon. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt to hear her say she let a man touch her in a way I only wished to but the way she said she had to made me think that she truly didn't want to sleep with this guy and if that's so than I know I can forgive her I just pray her explanation keeps me with her and doesn't break us apart after all this.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: story in here is by Stephen Cosgrove...**

After a while I managed to get Spencer and myself into the small tent just outside the graveyard. It was extremely tiny, just big enough for maybe one in a half people and on the side a teeny bit more room for a pile of clothes and a bag of food. I laid Spencer flat on the sleeping bag, lying half on top of the blond. She was still crying and clinging hard to my shirt. I had never heard someone cry for so long, it had been easily and hour since the other girl started. In the City you don't cry it's just how it is. Once when I was little a boy in my class fell and broke his leg and was sobbing, a grown up came over and injected him with a shot, soon he was smiling again but after his leg healed he was reprimanded for crying, it's a sign of weakness and no one in the City is weak.

I held her with out saying anything; I wasn't sure what to say because I honestly had no clue why she was crying so hard and long for. With thunder and lightning echoing and flashing outside the tent while rain loudly fell all around them. It reminded me of a time long ago when I was little, maybe five years old and my mom came in knowing how the thunderstorm scared me. She pulled a book out from behind her back and told me a that it was a forbidden fantasy book, a children's book which was to be burned but was hidden from the government. Those stories made me feel good inside, gave me the idea of happy endings and love conquering anything.

Soon Spencer's sobs quieted down to sniffles, her head buried in my neck; hot tears soaked my shirt even more than the rain. Leaning up a bit I stared down at her while her red rimmed blue eyes stared back. God even after all the crying she was still the most beautiful creature I had laid my sights on, "You okay?" At the sound of my voice her sniffles turned violent again until soon she was shaking in my arms, "Spencer shhhh...everything is okay," but it did nothing to help. Sighing I thought back to my mom and the thunderstorm again, her sweet voice echoing in my mind with the words of my favorite story. Grabbing a blanket I wrapped us both in it while stroking her hair whispering the words my mother used to read...

"As you lay on a summer's day in a warm and sunny place, don't look up into the skies; instead look down and squint your eyes. Squint them both so very tight that if you look with all your might you'll find a land of Morethansmall. And in this land are buggs, that's all.

The wind whistled through the leaves of grass and among all the buildings of Buggville. Even the hammers rang like musical bells, every nail they pounded. Not far from Buggville, in a sheltered glen of clover trees, all the buggs came to sing or hum a tune, when work was done in the late afternoon. The music soared above the night and you could see a wondrous sight: A bugg on piano. A bugg on drum. Your feet started tapping and you had to hum."

Spencer yawned beneath me as her eyes concentrated on my hand which she had started playing with, a smile on my lips as I stared down at her as I continued with my favorite story, "Not far from the glen, sitting all alone in a mushroom grove, was a sad and lonely cricket named Crick-Ette. She sat on her stump and tried not to listen, but the music, the music was all she could hear. Than Crick-Ette's tears, with a rhythm all their own, dripped and dropped from her eyes, to her fingers, to her toes.

For earlier that evening she had joined the other bugg as they sat around listening to a rousing good song. As everybugg joined in and sang the chorus, Crick-Ette, too, began to sing along. But the note she sang was so sour that mirrors cracked and giant dogs bayed at the moon. She had rushed to the mushroom grove and sat all alone, too cold to stay, too embarrassed to leave. Finally, because there was no way she could stay out all night, she slowly headed for home."

"No she can't go back home," Spencer whined quietly from under her, the words bouncing off the quietness of the walls around them, "She should leave..."

"Where would she go?" I asked, figuring this was no longer about the girl from the story.

"Anywhere in the world," she smiled lazily but her eyes never met mine, never left my hand which was in closed with in her warm fingers, "They don't deserve her...what happened where'd she go?" Spencer asked bringing the conversation away from her and back to the story.

Smiling I continued but in a softer tone, right in her ear, "Poor Crick-Ette! Her eyes brimmed with tears and all of the trail was nothing more than a blur. She stubbed her toe on a twig, tripped on a stone and stumbled over a sleeping caterpillar. 'Excuse me,' said the caterpillar, perplexed and amused, 'who's tripping over me while I snooze'"

Spencer giggled at the last line, god she's like a small child forced to grow up so soon, the thought putting a frown on my face, " 'it was me,' said Crick-Ette, quite confused. 'I didn't see you, lying there while you snoozed.'"

"Why'd she apologize I would have kicked his ass," her tone taking a tougher tune.

"What did he do to you?" I giggled as she frowned up at me finally meeting my brown eyes.

"Nothing but Crick-Ette is showing weakness if she apologizes she should make him apologize for being in her way."

"Spencer it's okay to say sorry, its not a weakness." I said brushing hair off her face, making sure never to look away, "It's a strength..."

"I'm tired," Spencer shifted away from me.

"Spencer..."

"I said I'm tired so shut it Ash and sleep," she growled and I knew my tough exterior from earlier had dissipated back into my soul and I was once again the follower the slave of emotions and a submissive to all of her commands. Sighing I laid next to her in the cold tent my back turned away from her. Minutes later an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me in to the body behind me, "You'll finish the story sometime..."

"Sure Spence...sure," I whispered out and than it was silent except the rain outside and we both fell asleep.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to a nothing but the emptiness of the tent, my tired mind wondering yet again if I'd ever get to wake up with Spencer still in the bed. Rolling on to my back I stared up at the top of the tent, the events of this week droning on in my mind, making the decision of staying here with Spencer or going back to my family harder. Than I remember her lips and the one kiss we shared in her room and a smile crossed my features, how I longed to feel her body up against mine like when we were dancing or her supple lips bruised beneath my own. Taking a deep breath I inhaled a new aroma, something heavy with a delicious under toe, yawning and stretching I crawled my way out of the tent.

Spencer was sitting on the ground in front of a warm fire, a metal contraption above it with a flat panel that held some colored substances on top, she flipped one of them than set the spatula back down, "Smells wonderful,"

She jumped as I stood up stretching my back, "You look really beautiful when you first wake up..." I could see she didn't mean to let that slip as her she faced her toward the fire keeping her eyes away from me missing the soft smile on my face, "Um breakfast is almost ready."

Sitting down across from her I put my hands near the fire to heat up, "What is it?" I asked letting her slip up go for now, needing her to be comfortable and at ease before I started demanding answers on why she slept with that boy.

"Eggs and hash browns and bacon," she proudly stated.

"Never had them," I answered taking a cup she offered me, taking a sip I let the acidic liquid burn its way down my throat, "What is this?"

"Orange juice, do you like? Because if you don't," she stood up and walked to her back pack taking out a container, "I have apple juice or," she rummaged around again and pulled out another container, "or..." she read the label, "Water." She rolled her eyes at not knowing what was in it, "But I could make you coffee if you prefer or tea I don't know what you like..."

"Spencer!" she stopped ranting at the light tone in my voice, I was trying hard not to laugh she was just so cute when she was nervous.

"Sorry," she laughed and sat down, "oh did you want something else to drink?" she started getting up put I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"The orange juice is fine," I giggled taking another sip of the juice while watching her blush as she flipped one of the objects on the make shift stove. We sat in silence while she cooked but I didn't mind, the crisp cool air made the breaths I take lighter and cleaner. Birds chirped in the trees above, it was so peaceful as the sun started climbing higher and higher in the morning sun. Spencer dished out the food and we began to eat, "God this is sooooo good." I said thru a mouth full of food.

Spencer laughed, "Ash you have something right...let me get it," she leaned over and cupped my cheek using her thumb to brush the corner of my mouth, heat from her hand swept thru my body as we locked eyes, her blue orbs glanced down at my lips while subconsciously licking her own. Gulping I realized this was a perfect opportunity to kiss her again, to taste her and savor her flavor.

As if she read my mind we both started leaning forward at the same time, so close together now, her hand sliding from my cheek into my brown locks, titling our heads closer till our breaths mingled, a few more inches, "OWWW!" Spencer jumped up from her spot shaking her hand while doubling over.

"What happened?" I asked quickly trying to get her hand to examine it.

"I burnt my hand in the fire while leaning over to...um," she trailed off making me laugh.

"Oh my God Spencer," I chuckled taking the container of water and pouring it on her hand, "What am I going to do with you?"

"It's not funny," she hissed as the liquid splashed on her burnt hand, smiling and winking at her I brought her hand up to my mouth blowing on her hand cooling it off by the wind from my lungs on the water dripping down her hand.

"Not that bad," she indicated taking her eyes off me and looking at her hand, "it'll be sore for a while but..." shrugging she went to the tent and grabbed a bandage which she used to well bandage her hand.

"Good now where were we?" I asked as I seductively walk toward her, licking my lips I leaned forward only to have her miss my lips and head for my ear.

"We were cleaning up breakfast, I have surprise for you," she whispered than nibbled on the bottom of my ear lobe sending shivers from my spine down to my toes. Pulling back she kissed my cheek and walked over to put the fire out, sighing I started helping her clean things up.

XXXX

"How much further?"

"Stop whining," Spencer chided me. Slumping my shoulders I continued to lag behind her admiring a certain feature which made it not that bad of a trip, "And stop checking out my ass!" she giggled.

Rolling my eyes to hide the blush wanting to work its way over my skin, "Like you have an ass to look out,"

She stopped walking and turned to face me, "I have more ass than you do," she scoffed.

"That you do," I winked and continued to walk past her. Shaking her head with a smirk she caught up to me.

"You love it,"

"That I do," she laughed by my side and it made me so happy to make her laugh, to hear that sultry tune floating thru the air and into my mind, "So where are you taking me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, come on it's right over this ridge." She pointed to a hill that was pretty steep with rocks all around to make it that much harder to climb over.

"I can't get over that,"

"Sure you can, I'll help you." She laced her fingers with mine and tugged, oh how she had no clue what her soft skin did to me, the way it made time slow down and last for ever and the fact that I wish to die wrapped up in her tender touch.

"Spence its to steep," I whined.

"No it isn't come on," she tugged my arm and we began to climb the vertical hill. Stepping carefully she pointed out all the right places to put my feet, after what felt like hours but was more like five minutes we made it to the top and I did loose my breath. The sight before me was gorgeous, down the hill connected to pure white sand that ran into sparkling bluish green water for as far as the eye could see, "Race you!" she hip checked me and started off down the other side.

"No fair," I shouted chasing after her, using the fact that I was shorter and closer to the ground I sped up, proud to be the fastest track runner in my school for the first time ever. So close a little more burst of speed as we both reached the sand I tackled her to the ground, we rolled around and around in a laughing fit until we laid side by side shaking in hysterics, "Cheater!"

"No way I so won fair and square," she held her arms over her stomach, "Oh it hurts..." she groaned which made me laugh harder which in turn had her cry glee.

As we calmed down she stood up and wiped the sand off her clothes, reaching down she helped me up and we walked down toward the water. Kicking off our shoes burying my toes in the warmness of the shore for the first time, the only time I saw a beach was in the movies and even then I knew what the used wasn't real. Waves rolled in spraying its salty mist upon our bodies, sitting down I yanked Spencer between my legs making her giggle and lean back into my arms laying her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist and settled my hands on her stomach.

"It's beautiful," I whispered trying to keep the serene state this place seemed to induce.

"It's my thinking place, we're not suppose to be here because just on the other side of that hill over there," she pointed to our right where I saw a hill much like we climbed only the grass was brown and dying and the rocks aged to the point of crumbling, "Over that is the Waste Land, the Forsaken can easily show up and take us away." She must have felt my arms tense around her cause she turned her head the best she could to stare in my eyes, "I would never let them hurt you...I promise," she breathless spoke, the words so sincerer and heartfelt that I had no choice but to relax and enjoy my time with her.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ran a hand thru her hair feeling the tension returning but this time in her.

"Remember when we first met and I killed those men for the generator?" I nodded, "During thunderstorms there's an electrical field that courses thru the atmosphere and since we weren't in a tent which is equipped to keep the field out the generator was fried."

"What does the generator do?"

"The medicine I have to take is liquid but run thru a filter using the generator it forms a mist that I breath in thru a mask. Our last generator broke down and I went to the city to get a new one," she paused with a huge sigh, "I had to get the medicine soon or...I'd end up back in bed with no strength just waiting to die," I felt a tear drop from her chin on to the skin of my hand settled on her stomach. I knew if I tried to wipe it away this little truth fest would end so I sat there and hugged her tighter to me as she silently cried.

"It's okay Spencer," I whispered knowing now why she brought me here, to her safe place, bringing me in waiting to give me a way to break into her shielded heart and I was taking it.

"Glen told me of a man in the next village who was selling a generator after you saw me, saw my weakness I knew I had to get the medicine, I didn't want you to see me like that so I left and went to the village. It took me days to get this guy in a meeting and than, he wanted me to, I had to sleep with him to get it." Her body was shaking now letting out the emotion built up in her soul. 

"Shhh, it's okay you don't have to tell me any more," she turned around in my arms allowing me to see her blood shot blue eyes.

"No I do I didn't want to Ashley that's why I came back asking Madison for help on what to do,"

"Is that why you guys were arguing?" she nodded.

"I hate having sex with guys, it's so impersonal and makes me feel so dirty and than I thought about you and how could I be with you knowing that I fucked some man but than...than I thought about living the rest of my life in that bed unable to show you everything out here that I wanted," she stood up spinning around motioning to the space around us, "To show you this...to show you the beauty hidden in this God Forsaken world." She dropped to her knees again closer to my face this time, "To show you that I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me," she said stroking my cheeks brushing away the tears I didn't even know I had started crying.

"Spence,"

"Shhh," she put her finger to my lips, "Ash I...I...I love you so much and we've only known each other for such a short time and have barely had any time to actually get to know each other but your it, the one I want, but I'm scared."

By now we were both crying in happiness and sadness, I don't know how that works but it was what we were feeling, "I want you to Spence, I...I love you too," I said leaning forward attaching my quivering lips to hers, pulling her forward so she laid on top of me while I laid back, her body flat against mine shielding me from the spray of the ocean. The taste of our breakfast mixed with our salty tears invaded my mouth as well as the very essence of Spencer her self, pulling back out of breath she laid her forehead upon mine as we both held our eyes closed afraid to open them and let the moment go.

"How is this going to work?" she asked in a shaky voice. We were so close I could feel her lick her lips as her mouth seemed to have dried out in nervousness.

"Any way we want it Spence, any way we want it..." I said kissing her forehead as we laid there listening to the ocean and wind loll us in to a drained sleep from all the emotion we just let out.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with soft sand underneath me and the sun setting in the distance causing red and orange colors to dance on the water beneath it. Again Spencer wasn't with me when I came to, I seriously need to have a talk with her about that I get so worried when she isn't near me. Sitting up, sand fell off my clothes, glancing around to see if I could see where she went. Just about three feet away, at the edge of the hill we raced down I saw her hunched over on her knees, standing up I ran as fast as I could the sand slowing me down. When I finally got to her I could see she was throwing up violently, dropping down next to her I pulled her hair back, "Shhhh...It's okay!" I told her reassuringly even if I wasn't sure.

She coughed and heaved a couple more times before falling into my arms exhausted, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked running my hand through her hair massaging her scalp, she moaned a bit and I knew she liked this.

"I know how you hate to wake up with out me," she sighed. I knew it was hard for her to talk about things openly and was amazed she didn't throw a joke my way.

"Plenty of time for that,"

"Ash..."

"...I know," I cut her off not letting her finish her sentence, "I know and I still believe we have time. I'll get to wake up with you in my arms one day."

"No you won't," Spencer pulled away just far enough to look me in the eye. It gave me a chance to look at her and she was pale which made the blue in her eyes stand out but even those seemed dim as well.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll be the one holding you," she smiled and winked at me.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is," she replied smugly.

"And why would you think that?" I stood up holding my hand to her to help her up, she disregarded it and pushed herself up which made me upset but I refused to let it show because I knew somewhere deep in my heart she wouldn't let me help her out all the time even though I wanted to.

"Because you are my girl," she stated as if that would explain anything.

"Well you're my girl,"

"But it's different,"

"Why?"

"It just is," she shrugged as we started to make our way over the hill and back toward her village.

"How?"

"It just is," she responded getting a bit frustrated, made me love her more she was so damn cute when she was flustered.

"How?"

"God do you ever shut up," she whined.

"Nope," she smiled and shook her head as she continued to walk with me beside her. After a while of silence I glanced at her, "So?"

"So what?"

"How is it different?"

"Oh My God!" she huffed stopping in her tracks turning towards me, "Your annoying...maybe I should consider this whole girlfriend thing."

"Hey that's not..." Wait did she just call me her girlfriend...does that mean the same thing out here as it does inside. Can she do that, officially label us that so no one else is allowed to make a move on me, inside a girlfriend is basically property to the male and vice a versa, the two hang with each other until marriage, so does she want to marry me...oh no I'm so not ready for marriage so what should I tell her...

"Ash...Ashley!" she waved her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where did you go?" she chuckled.

"Did...did you call me your girlfriend?" I asked cautiously afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah I sort of...kind of hoped you didn't catch that." She shyly answered looking down, "I mean only if you want to that is."

"Spence I...that's a lot I mean...I don't know if I'm ready." Her head snapped up and I could see she was trying not to cry, "Please don't cry I...it's just I mean I'm not ready for marriage because we're still young..."

I stopped talking cause Spencer's loud laughing is distracting my chaotic thoughts, she's doubled over holding her stomach, "Ash no...I don't want marriage either." She snorted out making me smile despite the nervous wreck I felt like.

"Than you don't want to be my girlfriend?" my eye brows raised, that sort of hurt in a way even though I was the one rejecting her in the first place but I have so many people back home willing to be mine and her well not wanting me made my heart drop.

Spencer saw the look on my face and stopped laughing coming toward me she cupped my face making sure I looked at her, "Yes I want to be your girlfriend..." she whispered quietly forcing me to listen, "Inside does that mean marriage?"

I nodded, she smiled.

"I would love to marry you..." I went to interrupt but she places a finger to my lips, "But we are young and I don't want to right now...no offense."

"None taken," my smile matching the one she was wearing, "So what does it mean out here?"

"Um well," she pulled back scratching the back of her neck for a moment, "We just get to hang out and make out..." she giggled at her own joke which I rolled my eyes at, "Only you can't kiss or flirt or uh have sex with anyone but me..." she lowered her eyes, "That's okay right?"

This time it was me taking her face into my hands, "You're the only one I'd want to do those things with." I leaned in to kiss her only to have her pull away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, I gave her a I-don't-believe-you look and she chuckled, "Really nothing I...puke breath..." she said reminding me she had threw up earlier which is funny cause I didn't even smell it on her breath when we were close.

"Right...then I so don't want to kiss you."

She pouted and took a step, "Why not?"

"Don't even give me that missy," I pointed at her giving her my best stern face which wasn't working to well she just folded her arms and pouted more, "Look you wash out your mouth and I'll kiss you when ever you want."

Her eyes danced with glee as she grabbed my hand, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with her quickly feet.

"To the stream..." she glanced back wiggling her eyebrows, "So I can wash out my mouth."

Rolling my eyes and laughing at how eager she was I raced ahead of her making her run after me.

XXXX

After a good hour or so of making out we made our way back into the village and to her father's house. Arthur sat at the table looking over some papers with a cup of steaming tea in his hand, he glanced up with a soft smile, "Girls...I'm glad you're okay." He stood up but we made sure to make it to him so he didn't have to go far with his limp.

"I'm sorry dad," Spencer breathed out staring at anything but him.

Arthur glanced at me than back to his daughter, "You apologized?" she nodded he looked back at me, "You heard that right?" I nodded he looked back at Spencer before grabbing her up in a hug.

"Dad," she laughed before pulling her arms up and around her father.

"Thank you," he mouthed. I guess Spencer doesn't apologize very often to get a reaction like that from him. I shrugged but I could see it was a big deal, "Sit...sit..." he motioned for us to take a seat once he released his daughter.

"Dad can I tell you something?" Spencer asked.

"You can tell me anything sweetie,"

"Ashley and I are um...she's my girlfriend."

Arthur turned to me, "Welcome to the family." He smiled giving me a weird angle hug since we were both sitting down, "Wait..." he pulled away glancing between us, "Are you staying out here or are you going in?"

Spencer and I stared at each other, we hadn't really discussed it but I was pretty sure I was staying out here because honestly there was no way she'd be accepted on the inside, "I'm staying out here."

"Ashley what about your family, friends, you can't just leave your life."

"I know it'll be hard but..." I glanced back at Spencer leaning forward and talking her hand in mine, "We don't have this inside and I really love your daughter, so you see it's the only way."

Arthur took a deep breath, "You guys are going to leave tomorrow to go to the City...I got another appointment set up. I'll go with you guys, we'll talk to your parents."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because I can't just let you walk out of there, I know how I'd feel if Spencer or Glen were to leave and never come back. It would kill me never to see them again,"

"Dad..."

"Spencer no, I will be going and we are talking to her family and if they don't want her to leave she isn't you understand?" he sternly told her.

She glared at him but nodded her head before taking my hand and pulling me to her room, I glanced back before the flap closed to see Arthur leaving so the tent was all ours.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

"Spencer..."

"...I don't want to talk," she growled pulling me down on top of her, she laid on the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You never want to talk," I sighed brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"A lot can be accomplished with no words," she purred rubbing her nose back and forth on my neck making my legs feel like jelly.

"That is true but a lot can be accomplished with words," she sighed pulling away from me lying flat on her back staring at the ceiling, "Spence..." leaning up on my elbow so I was hovering over her, I traced her features with my eyes taking everything in that I could, "Can we talk please?" Her eyes closed as if trying to force everything around her to disappear, licking her lips as I traced her jaw line soothingly, "Open your eyes pretty baby...I don't want to go to long with out seeing your beautiful blue eyes." I whispered quietly to her.

A soft smile ghost her lips as a blush worked her pale skin which just made my heart scream happy as she was just the most attractive, good-looking, gorgeous, stunning girl I'd ever laid my sights on, "You flatter me..." she joked back in a whisper.

"Not enough I'm sure,"

Blue surrounded brown as she opened her eyes to stare into me, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Smirking I continued to stroke her cheek and jaw calmly, "Well...how bout..." I looked away from her toward the ceiling as if thought before turning back to her, "favorite color?"

"That's what you want to talk about?" raising an eyebrow in confusion, I nodded my head, "Purple...yours?"

"Lilac...um first memory?"

Spencer took a deep breath squinting her eyes a bit in thought, she chuckled a bit, "Okay I got it...I was about three and my dad had a meeting to attend but I was sick and Glen was at school so he had to take me with him so he got a friend to watch Glen for the weekend. We loaded onto a horse just one with all our stuff needed for camping and headed off towards place located three towns away. All the bouncing made me nauseous but I didn't say anything so ended up throwing up all over the horses head, I thought my dad would yell at me for being stupid or something I mean Glen usually did..." she got a far away look in her eyes like she wasn't in the room with me any more, "Instead he took me down cleaned me up and tucked me into a warm sleeping bag with a gentle smile he got up and cleaned the horse than came over and sang me to sleep. Two days later he was shot in the leg, it's why he uses the cane..."

"Do you feel responsible for the shooting?" I don't know why I asked truly I don't it just slipped out.

She stared at me blankly for a moment, "No...Why did it come out that way?"

"A little,"

"Well I don't," she sat up a little making our faces inches apart before capturing my lips in a nice slow kiss pulling away, "I was little I know it wasn't my fault." She continued because she knew I didn't believe her.

"It's not fair using kisses to butter me up," she laughed at my pouting face before flopping back down on the bed staring up at me. This made me so ecstatic that we were just being our normal self's just laughing, smiling, talking and sharing it was so peaceful.

"But I like kissing you,"

"Well I like kissing you too." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck.

"Parents?" she asked bring us back to our 'talk'.

"My dad's name is 45692134867591243-RD and my mother is 665748294108673-CD..." Spencer started laughing unable to hold back, "...Spencer what is it with you laughing at our names...I didn't laugh at your name now did I?"

"I'm sorry baby its just so funny listening to you ramble on with all those numbers," she said as her giggles subsided due to the hurt look on my face, "I really am sorry please forgive me?"

"Fine but no more laughing they are very special to me," she nodded and told me to continue, "Well my dad is like a top official. On the City counsel that deals with rules and the way things work and my mom is a sales lady down at a local bistro, she has several degrees but prefers dealing with the locals. They come home as often as possible but with our busy schedules its hard for us to be together."

"I'm sorry,"

I glanced at her with a sad smile not needing her to apologize for something she had no control over, "You know for someone who doesn't like to apologize you have been saying sorry a lot..."

She rolled her eyes before her fingers found purchase on my sides and stomach a whirlwind of tickling making me fall off my elbow and onto my back, she straddled me with out stopping her assault as I laughed so hard tears formed, "Say I'm the best?"

"Come on Spence I'm going to pee!" I squealed.

"I won't stop till you say I'm the best girlfriend in the world!" she told me as she slowed down to allow me to breath and be able to talk.

"Fine...fine...Spencer you have the best girlfriend in the world!" she smiled and laughed while tickling me again.

"That wasn't nice," she taunted as I tried to stop the onslaught of her hands only to have her pin me to the bed, our faces inches apart, bodies pressed so close there wasn't an ounce of space between us. Breathing fast and hard against each other's mouths, "I love you..."

"I love you too," we met in a fiery kiss before the last word was even out of my mouth. Her body began a slow rock as she pressed me further into the mattress, heat pounding off of both of us.

"Truth..." she said pulling away confusing me, "Are you a virgin?"

This caught me off guard, I felt like the answer was wrong one way or another. If I said no than she could think of me of a slut who doesn't believe in love and just gives it away at my discretion or I could say yes and risk her being mad because she wants to go further, wants to be more intimate but not want to pressure me so she lies about wanting to take things slow with me and I can see the frustration with in her eyes but I knew this relationship would only work on the truth so... "Yes I' am..."

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer stared at me for a while, unmoving no facial expressions kind of freaked me out a bit, "Spence...um say something?" I pleaded unsure if being a virgin is a bad thing out her or not but inside those walls I hold that very high seeing how I'm like the only senior who hasn't lost it yet. Every other girl signed the paper so easily with their boyfriends, like signing a credit card bill only you lose a part of yourself instead of money.

"You are a virgin?" she asked sitting up and away from me.

"That's okay right?" my voice shaking as tears threatened to fall.

She must have sensed this because before I could move or do anything she was falling on top of me wrapping her arms around me and pulling us tightly together her lips pressing along my jaw line up to my ear, "It's fine Ash...it's fine," she whispered making a shiver

"Are you sure?"

"Baby don't cry I'm sorry I made you think it's not okay it's more than okay," she stroked my cheek lovingly, can I just say that this has to be my favorite thing in the world, just lying down with Spencer while she caresses my face, her hands are so soft and her touches so light yet burning my flush.

"Than why did you um pull back and go silent?"

She sighed but didn't pull away instead her blue eyes rested upon her hand that kept stroking my face, "I just wasn't expecting it is all...I don't know why I acted that way." We lay there for a while long in silence before her eyes matched mine yet again, "So when you say virgin do you mean with a girl or..."

"Yes I'm a virgin meaning with a girl," I could see her body visible relax which I was unsure why, "and a boy."

She tensed back up, "So never?" I shook my head indicating I hadn't had sex either with male or female which brings up a fascinating question at least on my part...

"No never and how do two people of the same sex have intercourse?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Her face flushed bright red but a smile tugged at her lips.

"I take it they didn't explain any of this?"

"I've been through sex education but only on male/female relations,"

"Can you not sound so scientific when talking about...that," she pulled back a bit so we were barely touching now, I missed her warmth.

"What sex?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Okay fine no more talk but well can you still tell me?" so I'm a curious person sue me.

She scratched her head sitting up and walking to her dresser pulling her hair up and tying it in a pony tail before turning around, "I don't feel comfortable explaining it."

"Why not it's just you and me Spence I promise no one else matters just you and me."

"Okay," she chuckled nervously sitting back down next to me, "So what do you want first two guys or huh..." she leaned closer her voice dropping several degrees as her lips brushed mine, "two girls?"

My brain didn't want to work any more as her voice melted it to mush, "girls..."

"Good choice," she breathed on to my lips before capturing them. Pulling closer as our mouths continued the long passionate duel, we parted a minute later due to oxygen but she didn't move away instead she got closer to me kissing wetly and I swear on purpose up to my ear, "I could show you better than tell..."

Her hot body pressing me further in the bed, her words forcing a quiet moan to slip from my parted bruised lips, "Okay..." I breathed out.

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," my voice raised an octave as I rolled her over pinning her to the bed not wanting her to question me any more on this, I wanted her to be my first, my only and my last if it ever came down to it.

"So you're a top?" she asked with humor dancing in her eyes.

Furrowing my brows, "Huh?"

"Never mind," she laughed trying to roll me over but I wouldn't let her which made her a bit upset but her eyes never stopped sparkling and darkening in color.

"Spence?" she stopped to stare at me.

"You want me to show you or not Ash?" I loved when she called me that, it took me a while to get used to being called Ashley but than for her to call me Ash it just hit the right spot in my heart and made me tingly all over.

"Yes,"

"Than let me get on top," she giggled at the fact I still had her flat on her back on the bed.

"Fine," I sighed dramatically releasing her body, she reached around my waist flipping us over easily.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"You ask again and I'll..."

"You'll what?" she challenged.

Leaning up so our faces were only inches apart, "I'll flip us and just explore and since I don't know what I'm doing..." I stopped for effect; I could see her mind was working frantically putting images of us together, "it'll be the longest tease you've ever had."

She growled, literally, her lips pulled back and she let out a deep animalistic growl which turned me on so much that my panties were instantly drenched.

No more words were spoken as she eyed me up and down, slowly she reached out tugging the bottom of my shirt, sitting up I allowed her to take it off, than I reached for hers which she gladly let me discard.

Both now shirtless our bellies touching skin to skin making us both moan, reaching behind me she took off my bra than hers next came our jeans and underwear till both our flushed bodies molded together with nothing separating us.

Laying her hand on my cheek she leaned forward brushing her lips upon mine once more, her tongue licking lightly on my bottom lip, opening my mouth it slipped in with out hesitation, her tongue touched mine and it seemed to lite my whole body on fire. It was a long beautiful kiss, so passionate yet tender. I could feel my heart racing against my chest as her fingers covered my breasts, kneading the flesh and sending wetness to grow more heavily between my legs. Talented nails scraped against my flushed aroused flesh, tweaking and pulling stiff nipples as the kiss got deeper and deeper pulling the very air we breathed from each other's bodies.

I almost fainted before she pulled away, God I loved her so much it was unreal all the feelings she brought out of me. She smiled down at me before coming in for another kiss and another and another, a string of kisses so our mouths never left the others but we could still breathe.

Soon she was trailing her mouth down my neck where she sucked for a moment before lowering her self even further until her lips encased a stiff nipple sending me head over heels and I could have cum just from the way she was nipping and swirling her tongue around my breast. My hands tangled in blond tresses dangling down from her head and tickling my chest along with her hand and mouth.

Her hands left my breast but I didn't notice at first as her mouth still did delicious things to my chest, she reached my thighs stroking lightly, they parted as if under a spell I had no control over anything right now.

Fingers spread my pussy open, cold air swept over my shaved wetness making me shiver and my clit to harden even more if that was possible. Her thumb traced around it never touching, just feather touches making me think I was imaging the whole thing. A finger slid inside shaking my very soul, a rhythm building between us connecting us.

"Please..." I breathed out as my chest restricted.

"Please what Ash?" she slowed her thrusting allowing me to breathe again.

"I...w-want to...um, God...to cum,"

"I know and that's what I'm doing," she beamed down at me picking up the pace again; I knew if she didn't slow down or stop I would cum.

Reaching down I stilled her hand, she got a confused look on her face and believe me it took all of my power to stop her there, "What did I hurt you? Are you okay? Nothings wrong right?"

Aw she looks she cute when she's worried, "No Spence I'm fine,"

"Than why did you stop me?" she asked.

"I want...to cum..."

"...I know Ash I was doing that so why..."

Placing a kiss upon her lips to shut her up, "together...I want to cum together...is that possible?"

She smiled, "Yeah that can be arranged."

Spencer sat back for a moment thinking about something than with a smile laid back down on me kissing my pulse point while lowering her hand between our bodies, her cool fingers tickling my stomach before reaching further down and spreading both our pussy lips. Her hips began thrusting down, our juice covered clits sliding against each other in the best pleasure I'd ever felt.

"God you feel so...fucking good Ash!" she breathed in my ear as my hips began to meet her every thrust.

My finger nails digging into her back, sweat covering our bodies, lips, tongues, arms, legs our bodies melding into each other making us one.

"More...Spencer..."

"I know Ash," we slithered and withered around on the bed, thrusting and gripping as pleasure seeped from every pore.

"So...close..."

"Me too," Spencer stopped thrusting and began grinding in circles throwing me in a frenzy; her clit teased mine in circles.

"Need..." her mouth covered mine stopping anything I had to say as she ground down harder, my scream of ecstasy swallowed into her throat as we both came hard shaking and stiffening in each other's arms.

Breathing hard she soothed me down back to earth back to her, "How was it?" she sounded so small like I could break her by saying one word.

"I don't know...so many words to describe that but wonderfully perfect comes to mind," I smiled.

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief pulling the covers around our bodies and wrapping her arms around me tightly, "Sleep now sweetie," she yawned making me smile.

"Wore you out already?" I brushed damp hair out of her face, she shook her head no but refused to open her eyes for anything, soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep. I found it funny that she was more exhausted than I was seeing how this is my first time but than I remembered that she's sick, sighing I kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

A sweet aroma waft through the air awoke me from the peaceful sated dream land Spencer induced me into last night. That was one of the best things I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing, the first had to be when I first learned how to ride a bike. I was six years old and my dad got the papers filed away for a week off, him and my mom took me to a small park near the barrier wall. It was so pretty, my dad sat me on the bike and well I feel like a hundred times but by the end of the week I was flying, wind whipping my hair around my face, I felt so free and full of life till I had to put the breaks on and go back to my normal day to day routine where my parents were always working I was either at school, home or hanging with people I wish I could still call friends.

Opening my eyes, sun light filtered in the tiny room. Blinking a few times to get the sleep haze to go away, the room was so simple that it just screamed Spencer. There was a picture of a woman on the table by the bed, the person in it was stunning, blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Spencer only a bit duller than my girl's. I assumed it was her mother and the little boy sitting in her lap with the biggest smile he probably has ever had in his life was Glen, kind of hard to see him so happy when now all he is a bitter man.

"I see you're awake," Arthur smiled warmly from the doorway, tilting his head a bit, I realize him and Spencer shared that, when ever they were truly content they'd tilt their hear with a smile, "Breakfast is ready, bacon and eggs, Spence said you liked those when she made them for you in the cemetery."

"Yeah, where is Spencer?" Yep you guessed it she was not in my arms when I woke up this morning, I really need to remember to scold her for that, and it's getting old real fast.

"She packed a bag this morning for the trip she's out right now getting some food supplies ready for us. So when you're ready come join me for some food," he winked and let the sheet drop back giving me some privacy again.

Yawning and stretching I slipped my converse back on, running a hand through my sexy bed head I walked out and stopped in my tracks, Glen and Madison sat at the table along with Arthur who had already set a plate out for me and it looked like one for Spencer as well.

"Morning Ashley," Madison beamed.

"Morning Madison and uh Glen," I said trying to be civil. Madison nudged her husband earning me a slight grunt, that's right I didn't even get a full grunt how rude, and a wave of the fork.

Rolling my eyes I sat down and started eating, "This is really good Mr. C!"

His smile lit the room on fire, "Thank you Ashley. I'm glad someone likes my cooking,"

"Hey I like your cooking dad," Glen piped up giving his father a genuine smile just like the one I saw in the picture, "You just add to much salt. I swear you're trying to kill us all."

"Nah just you son," Arthur laughed before sipping his tea, "So how was your night last night Ashley?"

Glancing up I saw three pairs of eyes on me, Glen was glaring while Madison had a smirk on her face and Arthur well he was just curious, "It was alright,"

"Just alright?" Madison asked.

"Okay better than alright, wonderful even," I said with a blush.

"Can we please not talk about sex with my sister," Glen gagged but it was weird it sounded playful like he didn't mind that I a girl had sex with his sister who is another girl, he didn't sound homophobic which kind of threw me off.

"Yes can we not," Spencer piped up from the door way. She locked eyes with me giving a giant smile, setting down a bag she'd been caring she came over to me, "Morning beautiful," she leaned down and softly kissed me on my lips.

I pulled back, "Your lips are cold," she laughed as she walked to the stove while was still on, rubbing her hands back and forth for heat.

"Sorry I was out all morning, Robertson's horse escaped again I had to help them get it back. Dad you really need to get someone to fix it for that old man," she sat down next to me grabbing my hand which was warm now do to the fire of the stove, "Better?" she asked.

I nodded with a blush as I continued to eat, her smirk could be seen from the corner of my eye but she put her attention back on her father, "Glen do you think you can do it?"

I half expected him to scoff and sprout something off about being to good to fix a fence or whatever, "Sure Pops...George and I can do that right after breakfast, Spence is that lumber still up at the Mill?" he turned to his sister, there was no annoyance in having to talk directly to her at all and I couldn't tell if it was because his father was there or if it was because his friends weren't around but right now he seemed like a good son, nice brother and loving husband with his hand holding with Madison and the sweet kissed here and there.

"I think so, Jody was going to use some to patch the hole above Bray's room but there should be enough to do both just make sure to leave her some because Bray's been getting sick from the cold and having to stay in bed with her and Jim."

"No problem, actually I'll head over to Jody's now and measure the hole and patch it up myself. Want to come baby?"

"Nah I have some chores around here,"

"Okay than I'll see you later," he leaned down and kissed her passionately before turning to me, "It was nice meeting you Ashley and um...see you soon Spence," he said nervously than quickly ducking out of the tent.

We were silent for a while, I looked around seeing everyone in grossed with their food, "Does someone want to explain that to me?" I pointed to where Glen had just been.

Spencer giggled, "It was because of dad and well he's always sort of nice before I leave. He cares but just doesn't know how to show it," she shrugged her shoulder but I knew it bothered her, I decided to ask more about it later when we don't have such a big audience.

"Well I have chores so I'll see you later Spence and it was a pleasure Ashley and I wish you luck," Madison stood walked around the table and hugged us before leaving after saying goodbye to Mr. C who stood up to do the dishes.

"Are you okay with um me kissing you and stuff in front of my family because I didn't know how far you wanted to go after last night or if you know anything at all and it was wrong of my to assume you'd be okay with it and just kis..."

I shut her up by kissing her to show I didn't mind, actually I loved it, her coming in from the morning cold with her bright blue eyes and her face flushed red from the freezing air beating down on her hair a bit frizzy and giving me a kiss even though it was a cold frosty one it warmed my heart considerable and made me think of the future where she'd come in and kiss me good morning while are kids sat down for breakfast, we'd talk about what we needed to do or just how everyone's night of sleep was.

She pulled back a second later after my long day dream ended, she was gasping for air, "Damn you can kiss," she laughed. I couldn't help it and laughed with her than we heard Mr. C behind us.

"I have to watch out for you two or you'll suck the life out of each other," he laughed even more when both me and Spencer blushed, I ducked my head in her shoulder as her hands wrapped around my face.

"No better way to go out," she whispered huskily in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You two ready to go?" Mr. C wondered as he threw on a heavy coat.

Spencer released me and nodded; she stood up and walked to her room coming out a second later with two good heavy coats. She handed me one and put the other on herself, grabbing the bag she'd dropped on her way in we all headed out side where two horses were saddled and ready to ride.

Spencer easily got on and reached down for me, "Come on up As..."

"...No way," I cut her off, "That...is a horse."

"Nice to know," she giggled.

"Don't worry Ashley this is Hershey tamest horse around," Arthur said from behind me. Well they haven't landed me in trouble yet so what the heck, I took Spencer's out stretched hand while putting my foot in the stirrup, she yanked me up so I was sitting behind her.

Arthur mounted his horse and we all started galloping into the forest back to my home, back to the walls and regulations, filing papers and fake people, I really wish I didn't have to go back.

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

We traveled for a few hours; this felt like it was taking longer than when Spencer and I walked from the wall to her village. The horse kept bouncing up and down I thought I would throw up but lucky for me and not so lucky for my girl we had to stop every once and while to let Spencer off, she'd rush to a bush and toss her cookies while I rubbed small comforting circles on her back. She seemed to be getting worse.

"Why is this taking so long?" I whined right in her ear as we rounded another bin. A throaty chuckle escaped from her lips flowing on the wind back toward me making me smile even if I was nauseous from all this riding.

"We have to meet my uncle in the next village over," she explained with her head tilted toward me so I could see the corner of her eyes before she glanced back ahead.

"Why?" she laughed again why does she always laugh at me it's kind of annoying.

"You ask a lot of questions," she slid her hand over one of mine that was holding on to her waist intertwining our fingers.

"I'm curious," my thumb rubbing back and forth on the back of her hand producing a contended sigh from her; I've found that the little things make her happy. Small touches here and there or soft whispering in her ear or I could just give her my attention and she seems to lite up. I've seen how she is around people when she doesn't think I'm watching her; the glow she produces isn't the same as if she is with me.

"Ever heard curiosity killed the cat?"

"Yes but...have you ever heard of girlfriend who laughs to much at her girlfriend doesn't get any kisses?" I tried hard to keep a straight face as I saw the reigns in her hands slip a bit as she was shocked by my words but quickly recovered and turned around a little.

Raising an eye brow she stared deep into my eyes, "You wouldn't?"

"If she's anything like your mother Spence, she so would," both of us quickly shot a look over to Arthur, I personally forgot he was here. It felt so natural for it to be just Spencer and I and the horse yeah I can never forget about the like million ton creature underneath my ass and I swear its evil cause it glares at me, really it does, all beady eyes and it's clever too waiting for Arthur and Spence to look away before narrowing its brown eyes at me and if it had hands it'd probably do the knife across the throat action or the I'm watching you so watch your back action yeah the thing is that scary.

"So why are we seeing your uncle?" I asked trying to get someone talking again.

"My brother Johan is a very smart man," Arthur began getting closer to us on his horse. I liked his horse a lot better than the one I'm on that's for sure, "he can get the codes to access inside the wall."

"You know you guys tell me it's hard to get in but with everything going on it sounds kind of easy,"

Arthur laughed, "It does sound that way doesn't it. No the codes allow access to the inside as in talking to someone on the inside if your out side the wall someone has to let you in or no go."

"Uncle Johan is great at hacking, he got me an appointment with the last guy I talked too just before I met you," Spencer spoke leaning back into me and placing a kiss on my cheek. She is so sweet.

"Well than I will be glad to meet him," my voice came out softer than I intended cause really I didn't want to meet him I didn't want to go back and leave Spencer out here only thing I would regret is not saying good bye to my family but I would have no problem leaving them.

"Let's bed down here tonight, long day tomorrow," Arthur stopped his horse and dismounted, tying the reigns around a tree trunk.

Spencer stopped our horse and slid off the saddle than reaching up she placed her hands under my arms and helped me down but half way she lost her strength and we plummeted to the ground, "Spence are you okay?" I asked brushing hair out of her face which was sweaty and pale as if helping me down was like lifting a hundred pound bag and running a mile with it.

Fading blue eyes stared up into my brown ones a weak smile playing on her lips, "I'm always fine," she giggled quietly even breathing was getting hard for her.

"Come on," Arthur said coming over and picking her up into his arms like a small child, she snuggled into her father's warm arms, "You stay put while we set up camp," he told her sternly giving her a glass of water and making her sit up against the tree.

"But..." she pointed to the horse and started standing up but Arthur wouldn't allow it.

He pushed her back down, "I'm serious Spencer stay put," he growled as a frown etched into his features. I've never really heard him like that before and it was scary as hell so I could understand why Spencer quickly nodded and sat back down. Once satisfied that she wasn't moving he came over and taught me how to unload the horses and give them water. Than we put the tent up, got Spencer in a warm sleeping bag and she fell asleep almost instantly with just a few complaints about taking a nap.

Arthur set up a camp fire and we sat around it being warmed by the flames, "So you like my daughter?" he said a few minutes after starting dinner.

"Is that not obvious?" it was to me and Spencer and I guess Madison.

"No it is very obvious, I guess I'm just trying to see what your intentions are with my daughter seeing as how you are going back to the City and she is staying out here," Arthur's brown eyes reminded me of Spencer's except hers was blue but they held the same warmth and comfort and playfulness so I could see her in him as well.

"You're making me go back,"

Arthur scratched his head, "So if I didn't make you...you wouldn't go back to your family?"

I thought about it before answering not wanting to seem uncaring but honestly I hardly saw my folks and never interacted more than a goodnight to most humans but my ex friends, everything was by the book, numbers and computers out here was so much better, "Honestly the only thing I would hate is not to say good bye,"

"That's all?"

"No offense sir but Spencer has shown me something that I didn't know existed until I met her and your family,"

"And what is that?" he asked sipping his cup of coffee while stirring the pot of something that smelled wonderful.

"Love with out restrictions," a simple answer for something so complicated and deep but it was how I felt. He nodded in understanding or at least in as much of an understanding as he could for not knowing what it was like to live in side the City.

"That was what I had with Paula," he sighed, his sad eyes staring into the flames remembering old times only he knew of.

"I'm sorry she is gone,"

Arthur cracked a smile at me tilting his head, "For someone who used to live with numbers and not a whole lot of emotions you're one sympathetic girl,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Closing his eyes for a second taking in the warmth of the fire and the stillness of the night before opening them and settling on me, "To deal with my daughter...it's a good thing," He smiled wide.

I smiled right back at him, he was so great, understanding and loving and well I can see my father being like him if he wasn't so completely with in the system.

"Is dinner ready?" Spencer's magical voice drifted over to us. Both looking over to her as she stood from the tent wrapping a blanket around her she looked better but still to pale for my liking.

"Almost," he replied setting his sights on dinner once again.

She walked over to me well more like shuffled with the blanket around her small body, sitting next to me she leaned over and placed a small peck on my lips, "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I reached out wrapping an arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer, she snuggled into me while I grabbed her hand and played with it, "You look better,"

"Liar," she coughed but the smile never left her face.

"Here," I handed her some water which she gratefully took swallowing small gulps before handing it back to me, "Better?"

She nodded and tried to get closer into me I don't think it is possible but I'm so far gone and not caring actually I love that she's always trying to get further into me, "You two wouldn't have been talking about me while I was out now would you?" she asked once her voice was back, eyeing both me and her father.

"Now Spence would I do a thing like that?" her father feigned hurt while grabbing his chest.

She laughed making me giggle at the movement of her body and seeing her so happy, "Yes..."

"Would I?" her blue eyes came up to me searching my face for answers or something.

"Yes," she replied making me laugh at the seriousness with in her but soon it gave way and we all started talking and laughing and just plain ole having fun.

"Well I think it's time for bed," Arthur spoke standing up and stretching, the dinner dishes already washed and put away.

"A few more minutes," Spencer whined holding her hands together pleading.

"How bout...no, come on in to bed you two," he ushered us out of our seats and toward the tent.

"Your no fun," she pouted sadly I laughed at how cute she was till her face turned into less of a frown and more of a I wish I could run away or don't turn around look so obviously what do I do I turn around, yeah idiot don't have to tell me.

There standing five feet away was ten of the ugliest things I have ever seen in the shape of men, skin peeling off and teeth barred as if ready for a meal as drool slimmed down their chins and just before the group rushed us, just before we were knocked to the ground and the horse neighed and bucked till their ropes broke and they took off to safety, just before we passed out from hits to the back of our heads with weapons I've only seen in movies I heard Arthur whisper a word I'd never want to hear again.

"Forsaken!"

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer struggled in her bonds, her mind on that and only that. The three of us were tied up on the beach, our hands behind our backs, we had no clue if the Forsaken were going to take us to their land or kill us here and drag our bodies away, morbid but a very good possibility. An ugly man thing or at least I think it was a man since you could barely make out the details that it used to be human at all, wadded over to me, "Leave her alone!" Spencer thrashed.

The creature glanced at the blonde than back to me, "Spence hush!" I scolded knowing if she didn't calm down we could be hurt. Her blue eyes darkened as she glared at me, unsure of why I didn't want her causing trouble or standing up for my safety but shut her mouth regardless with out any protest, I loved that girl listening even though she has many complaints.

A few more of those things appeared, shuffling around not really paying attention to the three of us tied up, "You girl's alright?" Arthur called out once he woke up.

"Yeah," my voice wafted to him our eyes locked and he seemed satisfied so turned his attention on Spencer.

"Spencer are you okay?" he asked worriedly when she didn't respond, "Spencer damn it answer me!"

"Yeah I'm fine!" she growled stopping the struggling in her bonds she shifted so she could see the two of us easier.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Ask her?" she nodded to me, rolling my eyes my lips tugged up in a smirk she takes things so freaking literal. Arthur sighed not wanting to push the subject knowing he'll just get a worse head ache than he has now.

"Can anyone get out?" he wondered trying to undo the rope around his wrists.

"No," Spencer and I said at the same time.

A creature walked over to me, I felt my breathing hitch and stall for a few seconds. Body sweating I forced myself not to scream as it threw me over its shoulder.

"Let her go asshole!" Spencer yelled struggling even more on the ground, kicking sand up as she did, "Don't hurt her!"

He carried me up the dead hill Spencer had shone me a few days ago, I watched from my perch on his shoulder as another creature picked up Arthur and another pick up my very pissed off blonde. Once they joined us at the top of the hill the creatures started walking down into that waste land I'd seen once before in pictures. As we entered the forbidden land a shimmer of light blinded me. Closing my eyes to the intense glare, a loud sound soon echoed in my ears. I forced my eyes opened and saw Spencer and Arthur with their eyes closed as well. Blinking several times to get the head ache growing behind my eyes to go away I watched in amazement as the creature carrying Spencer began to morph. The skin peeled away until a healthy pink layer remained giving the creature more human features. Their dislodged jaws crackling and fusing back into place gave me a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and by the look of Spencer she wasn't any better.

Soon we were no longer carried by grotesque human looking monsters but by human's themselves and cute ones at that. The light subsided as well as the sound. We found ourselves surrounded by metal bulkheads and a long corridor, breathing becoming harder and harder. I remembered the stories I was told, the air is toxic, deadly...ask Paula!

An air mask slipped over my head after I was dropped on the ground, such nice hosts...you see that was sarcasm a nice defense I've learned, gasping for air I watched them put an air mask on Spencer and Arthur as well although Spencer seemed less affected by the atmosphere change than her father and I.

The man carrying me learned over, his brown eyes and brown hair matching his tanned complexion, a gentle smile dancing on his lips, "My name is Aiden Dennison, please try and stay calm and breathe through the mask. It's air from the environment your used to," his voice was husky causing a feeling of safeness to wash over me, not like Spencer's which could lull me to sleep but still made me comfortable. Arthur seemed to have passed out while Spencer was struggling to get to him or me, screaming and kicking. She took down three guards before a man stuck her with a needle effectively sedating her. She mouthed 'I love you' before passing out. I sensed she didn't think she'd see me again and that made my heart race, what if I don't see her beautiful eyes again and she never heard or saw me say I love you to her for the last time.

"Are you okay to walk?" Aiden asked holding his hand out for me to take, officially breaking my panic stricken mind. Swallowing I nodded my head in confirmation allowing him to clasp his big warm hand around my small cold one. He helped me up making sure the air mask stayed on, I still felt a deep heaviness in my chest but less so now that the mask was filtering air into my lungs.

"Why did he pass out?" I asked as Aiden led me down the long hallway, two other men carrying Arthur who I was talking about and the other carrying Spencer.

"He's older than you, longer exposed to the AI environment," he sadly smiled, his brown eyes searching for something.

"What?"

He shook his head, "You just remind me of someone I use to know,"

"Oh," We all continued down, passing doors and other people, I still had no clue what was going on, "Where are we?"

"We're on Emergency Station X-3598-B," Yeah like that helped me out at all which he seemed to notice, he gave a nervous chuckle, "Most of this will be explained tomorrow when you wake but this is one of 3598 space ships launched from Earth on July 26th, 3152."

We're in space, the year is 3152, we're in space...WE'VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!

That was the last thought I had before passing out in Aiden's arms. I saw the sadness in his eyes before the darkness enveloped me.

Aiden and the others put Ashley, Spencer and Arthur in the Medical Bay, allowing the med team to work on them but he couldn't wait to talk to them when they woke up...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Throbbing in my temples woke me from a dreamless sleep, I was still on the slab they put me on before hand. My body felt like someone discarded my organs and what not, filling me up with liquid lead making it useless to try and rise up off this uncomfortable bed like device. It gave me the time to just lay back and think, the room was empty from what I could tell except Spencer and Arthur sleeping on the beds opposite me, I guessed it was like a medical area.

"Glad you're awake," the voice startled me which seemed to shake the effect of lead in my body as I was able to sit up on my elbows to see Aiden standing in the door way leaning against it with his arms folded. He had this air of familiarity to him, I swear I knew him but just couldn't access my memory, "Thought you'd sleep forever," he chuckled dropping his arms and pushing off the wall to walk toward me.

Blinking I watched every step until he reached out his hand to help me sit up, his hand was large yet warm and soft, "Thank you," my voice whispered out as the light headedness subsided.

"No problem," he shrugged averting his eyes as to which I followed to feel the breath in my chest catch.

I slid off the table, wobbling for a second, grasping Aiden's arm which shot out and wrapped around my waist, nodding to him he slowly released me and I padded over barefoot over to a window. Just noticing that I had on a gown, bluish white that hung just below my knees and nothing else, "Where's my clothes?"

Aiden chuckled, "You never had any clothes,"

She raised a brow but figured he'd explain later so she switched her view back to what had blown her breath away. A window the length of the room but that wasn't what had me in awe, outside...outside was what brought my mind to a sudden halt.

Dark expanse of white circular objects floating around being held up by nothing, just a few feet past those or maybe it was the way the darkness worked and the object was much further but it was a severely large planet, dowsed in red and yellow separated yet blended together.

"Nexus Prime or Earth 2 as we like to call it," Aiden spoke sullenly beside her his brown eyes staring hard out the window as if he was disgusted and pride at the same time about the planet.

I turned to him needing to get a bearing since looking out the window made my stomach nauseous, "Earth 2..." glancing down I tried to think but ended up with the same question and looked at him, "What happened to Earth 1 and..." twisting my neck I saw Spencer and Arthur still asleep before I settled on Aiden once more, "What happened to us?"

He laid his large hand upon my shoulder, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

He smiled with pearly white teeth, slapping me on the shoulder he turned me toward the door, "Let's get something to eat and I'll explain what I can."

Glancing at Spencer for a second I tried to figure out if I should leave but before anyone could say anything Arthur groaned to life, I was at his side in a second trying to help him up, he helped more than I thought he would, "What's going on?" he choked out, "How can I breath?"

"The doctors filtered the oxygen you're used to out your breathing the air as if you were born in it," Aiden nodded, "You hungry?"

I had to laugh a little, the man seemed to think about his stomach quite often, "Yes," I looked at Arthur who was unsure but eventually shook his head agreeing as his stomach growled.

The three of us began to leave but again I hesitated unsure if I should leave Spencer, "She'll be out for a while with the medication given,"

I rushed to her side and bent over her, my long brown hair tickling the sides of her face, leaning down my lips softly applied a lingering kiss upon hers; I knew I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss in my own mind. Pulling away wishing she wished Spencer would wake up so they could be together but knew because of the medicine she'd be out for a while so standing back up she walked out with Arthur and Aiden.

The corridor showed what kind of shape the ship was in, everything looked burned yet able to hold together not allowing the outside space to wonder in and suck out all the oxygen. Aiden walked a step ahead of them leading them through the winding corridors.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked his voice sounding on edge, his eyes shifting back and forth waiting for danger to step out of the darkness in the corners.

"Nothing is going to hurt you here, I promise," Aiden turned to stare at the older man, compassion shining in his brown eyes, warm and comforting putting Arthur at ease, than the young man turned and started to walk again, "We're going to the mess hall for some chow."

At the mention of food again Arthur's stomach gurgled to life, he blushed a bit causing Aiden to chuckle. The three of them entered a door way that just opened without any help from them, as if sensing their presence it just swished open; Ashley thought that it was cool. Inside was the same outside, burned yet workable, with three tables that fit at least five people each, but most were empty except the last one toward the left.

Sitting at the head of the table was a woman dressed in an old fashioned air force blue jumpsuit although it didn't look so old fashioned with her in it. She had medium length black hair and piecing black eyes, her body was slouched down as she stared at the food in a metal tray before her, her hand moving back and forth slowly pushing what ever concoction was on it.

"Carmen?" Aiden called out she looked up and smiled at him, obviously something was going on between them.

Standing up she walked over to us, "Nice of you to join us," Carmen smiled holding her hand out toward me, hesitantly I took it feeling how strong yet soft it was, her hand was comforting and small unlike Aiden's which was large and warm but didn't have the safeness with in them, "I'm Carmen Mendez,"

"I'm Ashley..."

"Ashley Davies I know,"

"Davies?" raising an eye brow at the last name given, I don't remember having a last name and I think I would have remembered Spencer giving me a last name since I've remembered every thing else she's said to me.

Licking her lips she glanced at Aiden who shrugged, "Didn't get to everything yet,"

"Stupid," she slapped her forehead, "Sorry I always get carried away,"

"Look why don't you sit down and I'll get some food," Aiden offered motioning to the table Carmen had been at moments ago.

Carmen sat down in the chair she abandoned while Arthur sat beside her on the right and I sat across from him, "I'm Arthur..."

"Carlin I know sir," she smiled, "We know everything about you two as creepy as that sounds."

The three became silent while waiting for Aiden to return which he did five minutes later with two metal trays, placing it in front of us he sat next to me; on the tray was some sort of triangle looking bread with yellow spread across it and circular red things, "What is it?"

"Pizza, we don't have to much up here, are supplies haven't arrived so it'll have to do," he sighed probably sick of this stuff.

"I want answers," Arthur piped up after a minute scooting the food away, unsure if it was safe to eat.

Me on the other hand I picked up the triangle and placed it upon my lips, it smelled so delicious and it felt like I hadn't actually ate in such a long time, baring my teeth as they sunk in the gooey stuff which set off my taste buds it was so good that I took three more large bites.

"Whoa there tiger take it easy," Carmen laughed sliding the pizza from my hands and setting it back down, taking a napkin she wiped off the sauce from the corner of my lips.

Gulping I looked down than back up with a slight blush, another woman to show some compassion to me made the inside of my body warm up, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry," Carmen smiled her words whispered lightly, "We all sort of pig out once we get the taste of real food, tasted by are own tongues and not our minds."

"Carmen," Aiden warned.

"What we have to tell them everything sooner or later I say sooner looking at Mr. Carlin here,"

I glanced over to him and he had this hard look to him, which sort of was directed at me, fidgeting in my chair I tried to think of something to warrant such a look but I couldn't think of any thing.

"Yes I want answers now!" he demanded.

"Okay...okay..." Aiden held up his hand and cleared his throat, "The human race began creating machines to work for them, make their life easier and it did for a long time. Unfortunately five satellites glitched and found us humans to be a waste, a... threat so to speak and made are atmosphere toxic, it started slowly affecting the weaker ones and slowly growing. We gather who and what we could and launched 3598,"

"Why not 3600?" I know stupid to ask in the middle of him explaining but I like my numbers.

Aiden smirked, "Two ships got sabotaged so never made it off the ground therefore we only count those that made it, now those ships launched and its passengers were put in stasis a virtual reality so no one got space crazy, that's where you hallucinate and pretty much go crazy. The ship was to wake them up when it found a suitable planet to make our home or if anything wrong was to happen to the ship it was to wake us to fix it. Well if found Nexus Prime and started waking up its passengers only to start realizing that it wouldn't exist, that it wasn't needed and halted the process keeping the rest locked away. Only five escaped, they tried hard to rescue the others but the computer fought them off and shutting it down would only harm them. So they went down to Nexus Prime already inhabited by human looking beings with purple skin and yellow spots, called the Nexions which is how the planet was named. The five of them made peace and sought help in disabling the computer but everything failed."

"How long was everyone in there, I mean...we couldn't have stayed young could we?" this was a major question going through my mind, I mean Carmen said my last name was Davies did that mean I was put in there and the computer redid my memories.

"No those five are long since dead, this crew is apart of them, their sons and daughters, and no they didn't all procreate with each other, most had children with Nexions. As for the ones in the chambers grew old and died, than got discarded making room for the babies conceived. Don't ask how it's a long probably gross story," He chuckled before watching both Arthur and I eat, yeah I had to pick it back up that stuff is amazing so much better than that stuff Spencer fed me but I don't think I'll tell her that.

"Anyways what Aiden is saying is that we finally figured out a way in, although the computer doesn't like it so created an identity for us one that would terrify its prisoners."

"The Forsaken," Arthur whispered earning a nod from Carmen.

"We can go in and take someone out but they can't breathe since they've been hooked up by machines all their lives."

"What about my wife?"

"Paula...such a lovely lady, I wasn't around when they brought her out but my father was. He said she was such a wonderful lady to be around, they took her out and did the same as we did for you to let her breath unfortunately she was pregnant and the baby wasn't taking so good so to safe the child's life she chose to return to the virtual world. This hadn't been done before and once she was back in the computer read her mind allowed her to have the baby than killed her off but Spencer was already affected by are air as well as the air she'd been breathing through her mother. She became sick,"

Arthur clinched his teeth together, he was sure that they thought they were doing the right thing trying to save everyone but it just harmed his wife and made his child sick, all the memories of pain on Spencer's face flooded his mind, the screams of Paula lying on the table, dying wish to be her daughter to live it made his body shake with rage but just like a million times before he took several deep breaths and released it letting it go into the air.

"Aiden, Carmen we have a problem," a voice filtered in through a communication link in the room.

Carmen stood up and walked to the box flipping a switch and talking through the speaker, "What is it Sean?"

"Spencer's awake..."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

"Someone will be right there," Carmen responded with a quick glance to Aiden who was already standing up.

Arthur and I stood as well, "Let's go!"

I began speed walking toward the door, knowing full well I had no clue where I was going but getting to Spencer was the most important thing at the moment, Aiden laid a hand on my shoulder stopping me, earning him a glare which I could tell freaked him out a bit, I'd have to tell my girlfriend about that, about freaking a boy out she'd love it I'm sure.

"Maybe I should lead," he offered a bit timidly.

"Well hurry!" Arthur barked ready to beat any one down stopping him from getting to his daughter.

The group, now including Carmen, rushed back down the corridors to the sick bay they had woken up in earlier. As they neared crashing, banging and yelling could be heard, it sounded like a tiny war zone, just before they reached it the doors swished open and a man stumbled out as a beaker whizzed above his head.

"Stay out of my fucking way, where is Ashley...where the hell is my father...what did you do to them?" Spencer was screaming out as another person stumbled out of the room, this time a woman with her hands held up in surrender.

"Chill out they're fine, I promise!" the woman called back not realizing the group standing off to the side.

Ashley took a step forward but was held back by Aiden, she spun around glaring, "You hold me back from getting to her one more time and I'll break every bone in your body including the one between your legs you understand me?"

Gulping he raised an eye brow and released her in a surrender motion, he nodded to the door, "Be careful...that's all I was going to say."

Smiling shyly for the outburst she silently agreed to be as careful as possible but that was only for the flying objects not of Spencer. She slid up against the side of the wall edging toward the door which had yet another security guard backing out with a cut across his upper arm.

"That chick is crazy," he cried out holding the cut trying to stop the bleeding, "Damn woman got me with a scalpel,"

Arthur's mouth was set into a deep frown but if you looked hard enough you saw a twinkle of amusement dancing in his brown eyes. He wanted to dash around that door and take his daughter into his arms, no telling how scared she must have been waking up alone in a medical room or worse waking with the security guards around her and both her dad and girlfriend gone. It was stupid to rush around the corner due to the flying objects so he praised Ashley as she edged forward.

Another beak flew out and busted on the wall across from the door, I peaked in quickly hoping to avoid anything sharp and dangerous including my girlfriend. Spencer was seething toward the window picking up yet another thing, I snuck in just before she turned quickly and chucked what ever she had picked up. With my eyes trained on her I had seen her body twisting, knew that the tensing of her arm was because of the strong hold she had on what ever it was she was holding which allowed me to duck just in time.

"Spencer..." I called out in my ducking position, hands out hoping she didn't launch another thing, I wasn't sure I'd be able to duck it, I was never to good in gym class.

She stopped grabbing another beaker, frozen in mid grab, slowly as if afraid to see me she twisted her head until her blue eyes settled on me and before I knew it she was enveloping me into a bone crushing hug, harder than I've ever known. Her arms bound around my neck, her nose nuzzled to my neck her breathing flowing over my flesh in rapid motion.

"I'm sorry," she pulled away keeping me at arms length her eyes sweeping from my toes to head, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

But she didn't allow me to answer.

"I can't believe you how stupid why didn't you call out, I could have hurt you Ashley. Where the hell have you been? I woke up and you're gone..."

I knew she would go on and on and on if I didn't stop her, so my best option, yeah I kissed her, my hands slid into her hair grabbing her quickly behind the ears and neck pulling her into me, this quick yank brought her entire body in to me, her pelvis grinding into mine, making me a little....aroused I guess. She must have realized what was happening because she tried to back away but I followed till she was pressed up against the glass window showing space, stars and an expanse behind her. Sliding my hands down her arms I slowly pulled her hands up above her head which must have done something for her since her hips began to thrust forward again and again as she tried to lower her arms to touch me but I won't let her. Holding there not allowing her to touch me was a real turn on, I took her bottom lip between mind sucking and biting down slightly earning me a moan from deep inside.

A throat clearing behind us made me slowly pull away, her bottom lip scraping between my front teeth, this made her shudder as she opened her eyes, the color in them darkening to a wonderful shade of lavender, shining so much love my way, it kind of scared me but thrilled me at the same time. Behind her outer space, the planet and stars brought out her pale features and blue eyes making her look like some angel floating down from the heavens.

"Are you two done?" Arthur asked with his arms on his hips, a smile trying to tug on his lips where he was forcing a frown, hoping to look like a father just catching his daughter in a promising position but he loved it, he loved seeing the two together.

"Yea..." she whispered as she stared into my eyes. We'd yet to move from our position, her arms had yet to be lowered and our bodies yet to detach, "Um...Ash?"

"Yes?" I asked a bit breathless.

"Can you let me go?"

Blinking my eyes I realized why she was asking me that, "Oh...sorry," a heated blush seeped up my cheeks as I took my hands from pinning her but instead of just stepping away I trailed my finger tips over her skin, down her arms sending goose bumps through her flesh. She shyly smiled and glanced away as I stepped away.

"So..." Aiden asked with tight lips and glancing anywhere but at the two girls, "You hungry?"

Spencer cocked her head to the side, "Don't worry...he asks that a lot," I told her.

"Yea I could eat," she gave me a wink before following every one out the door and has I followed I noticed the people she'd fought coming back into the room to clean it up. The guy she'd cut was still muttering about that crazy broad and giving Spencer a glare, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him.

TBC....


	20. Chapter 20

"So you're the assholes who made me sick?" Spencer growled with glaring eyes at the people in front of her.

After Spencer was calmed down we had made our way back to the mess hall and had a bit to eat, after assuring my blonde angel it wasn't poisoned. Than we walked to a briefing room where Spencer was filled in on us being born and living in a virtual reality world created by a computer that realized it had to hold us hostage or cease to exist. When she found out that the reason she was sick was because of them, well she didn't like it.

"Spencer," Arthur chided for the millionth time, she was having a hard time not snapping at them let alone snapping their necks.

Sean, the leader of this space ship, who joined Arthur, Spencer, Carmen, Aiden and I while we ate held his hand up, "It's alright Arthur and yes it was us who made you sick but it was the computer who kept you sick."

"Kept her sick?" my voice filtered out startling them as I had been quiet this whole time, not sure if I should talk or just listen but I know that if I hadn't kept my hand on Spencer's knee rubbing it soothingly she might have jumped Sean, I doubt in her condition she could take him on but that wouldn't stop my firecracker.

Sean sighed running his hand through his hand, "The compute realized that Spencer was of both worlds now, it sensed she had been contaminated therefore every time she got stronger it would introduce more filtered air into her lungs causing her to get sicker."

"Well if you didn't steal my wife in the first place it wouldn't have happened," Arthur's voice raised as he clenched his teeth barely holding back his urge to kill.

"We didn't steal your wife the insiders threw her out of the world; she landed out side the doors of the containment bay. We rescued her, if it wasn't for us she would have died here as well as her baby."

"You could have done the same thing you did to us, filtering the air or what ever!" he screamed the veins beginning to pop from her neck.

Aiden licked his lips, "No sir we couldn't...she was pregnant we could filter her system but the baby's immune system wasn't strong enough. Your wife would have lived but your child would not have,"

"Can we stop calling me the baby or the child, I'm right here," Spencer folded her arms and pouted.

I leaned over and kissed her pout making her suck in her bottom lip, "You need to calm down Spence,"

She nodded and took my head in her slamming her lips upon me, putting all her anger and confusion into it. I pulled away breathless and sat in my chair with a blush on my cheeks and eyes on the table, to scared to see the reaction of the others.

Carmen held the bridge of her nose, "If you guys don't shut the hell up and let us explain I'll gladly stick your asses back in there and let the computer deal with you!"

"Fine go ahead, explain," I said knowing I was probably the least angry at the moment.

I wasn't upset at all, in fact I feel detached, on the outside just watching and keeping Spencer on a leash. My family held little to no meaning to me although the longer I was away this stung pulling in my heart increased. Spencer was right I wanted to see them, I wanted to talk to my parents maybe explain to them the wonders of the outside, the touching, exploring each other with out signing papers, the feel of when someone just leans over unexpectedly and touches their lips upon yours or a hand wrapping warmly around your cooling one. I prayed we'd get a few moments alone to eventually talk so I could tell her all this.

"We took you out because we need Spencer,"

"You need me?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"The connection was partly broken between your brain waves and the computer ability to read them, you're the only one who can go back in and finally end this mission."

"No..."

All eyes turned on me, yeah I finally piped up with something to say, I wasn't allowing her to go back in there with out back up, with out me.

"Ashley?"

"She's not going back in there especially with out me," I demanded.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Get you mind out of the relationship, you go back in and the computer will kill you off immediately."

"And it won't her?"

"She's disconnected, she'll have a small amount of time to get in and disable it," Aiden assured.

"Small amount of time, like how long, what if something happens and it stops her for a while, she won't be able to get out, it'll kill her!"

"Ash?" Spencer stood next to me wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me in, I didn't realize tears started down my cheeks, the thought of her dying and me not being there for her weighing heavy on my mind.

"Lets just take a break okay, we'll set you up with rooms and you can rest," Sean smiled warmly, even if he was about to send my girlfriend to her possible death he still had this air of safety to him.

"I agree, we need to take a breather and take everything in," Arthur agreed earning a glare for both me and Spencer, "We need to think about this, Spencer you might be able to save a lot of people."

"Lets not talk about it now, I want to sleep," Spencer sighed looking away not wanting to deal with anything at the moment.

"I have three rooms set up..."

"...I want to be with Spencer," I interrupted Sean who sighed but nodded and showed us to our rooms.

Once inside they took Arthur to his leaving me and Spencer alone, she plopped down on the bed with closed eyes, her skin seemed a bit paler than usual.

"You okay?" I asked.

She opened her blue eyes letting them linger on my body making me fidget and glance away, "Come here," she motioned with her finger.

I crawled up the bed to lay in her arms, lying my head on her chest hearing the uneven beating of her heart, she ran her fingers through my hair, letting her fingers tickle at the base of my neck before starting over again, "I love your hair," she whispered.

"And you like to ignore my questions, are you okay?"

"Yes...I have a bit of a tummy ache but that's it, are you okay?" she asked sitting up slightly to see my face, "You were quiet in the meeting well quieter than usual,"

I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips, "I was just thinking about things,"

She looked off to the wall, scrunching her brows, "Like...what?" she asked hesitantly.

Shrugging my shoulders I laid my head back on her chest, "My parents,"

I felt her stiffen under me.

Licking my lips I continued because I needed to get it out, I needed her to listen and understand, "I kind of miss them..."

Her breathing began to quicken but her body remained loose and calm, her hand sweeping through my hair again, "Go on..."

Pushing off her I stared into her eyes but she looked away, sighing I knew she didn't want to hear this, "I don't know. That's it, I miss them,"

Spencer sat up swinging her legs over the bed scratching her neck, "So, do you want to go back...to them?"

Did I want to go back? I know I wanted to see them again; I wanted to talk to them but without filling out papers. She didn't know what it was like to not have parents while still having them or did she? I'm so confused, my mom and dad, that's what they are, all I know is that I miss them.

I guess I was silent for too long because she stood up and looked at me with sadness the likes of which I've never seen, she tried to smile but it faltered, "I knew it would happen," she swallowed best she could and glanced at the door, "I'm going to um...I just have to..."

Jumping up I reached out to grab her arm to keep her from leaving, "Please don't go,"

Can't she understand that they are my parents and I love them but that I love her too, that I need her by my side and not running off, she shrugged my arm off, "I..."

Spencer closed and opened her mouth before biting her lip, tears threatening to fall, "I can't,"

"You...can't what?"

Titling her head back she closed her eyes, "I...can't keep you from them," she lowered her eyes to me and smiled warmly cupping my cheeks in her hands, "You need them and I told you that."

She kissed me before quickly walking out leaving me alone, scared that she may not be coming back or that this was the end of our relationship. I sat on the bed with tears sweeping down my cheeks afraid of what to do next.

"You okay?" I turned my head to see Aiden standing in the door way looking uncomfortable.

I tried to speak but my chest tightened and soon I found myself in his arms crying.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Aiden stayed with me while I cried my eyes out, sniffling and sobbing into his chest until there was no more. We lay on the bed, side by side, backs against the wall staring off to the door. I was waiting for her to come back, to say sorry and promise me she wouldn't walk out yet again, the minute she left I felt like I was back in the village with my heart broke wondering if Spencer would ever come back to me or if I should just leave and try to go home.

"You don't remember me do you?" Aiden quiet voice broke me from the Spencer induced coma she had me in.

Turning my head with a tilt I examined him, his chiseled jaw and deep penetrating brown eyes looking straight at my own brown ones, "Should I?"

He smirked glancing away to the door yet again, making me wonder what he was waiting for, "I guess not," Scratching the back of his neck with a slight shrug, "Last time we saw each other I broke my leg,"

Furrowing my brows I tried to think, the only person to break their leg that I know was the little boy but....he couldn't be him, could he.

"You're...the little boy?"

He nodded, "Yea,"

"But you can't be,"

Aiden stood up and put his foot on the edge of the bed leaning down rolling his pant leg up revealing a scar running from his knee to five inches downward, "Hurt like hell when it happened but those shots do wonders for the pain." He chuckled before shivering as I ran my finger down the length of the scar it was exactly like the little boys.

"You look different than the one taken," I sighed finally lifting my eyes to meet his, he had this weird look on it that made me remove my hand from his scar and sit back in the spot I'd moved from seconds ago.

"Yeah well..." he shrugged blinking rapidly, "I never really came back from when they took me,"

"Yes you did," my voice was on edge as was my body. I don't know why but what he said really upset, it proved we'd all been lied to all are lives and held hostage by a computer who didn't want to lose its so called life, "You came back and we...you had that scar where they fixed the break and you...we kissed..."

Aiden laid his large hand on my shoulder urging me to take a nice deep breath, "They took outside the walls and tossed me into the waste land, if Sean didn't find me I'd have suffocated to death. The computer knew it couldn't just take me out so generated a replica but didn't know how I'd grow up so created a new persona; once it got old enough to do something wrong to get kicked out it did it."

"So the boy I liked...he wasn't real?"

Aiden shrugged sadness etched on his face, "You were my best friend though, before my accident. I kept hoping we'd be able to rescue you and I knew my luck changed when you befriended Spencer, we had to get her since she's the only one to be able to go back in slightly undetected and you...you were with her,"

"I...so the only reason..." I glanced up at him again locking eyes, now I knew where that familiar ache in my chest came from, he was my best friend so long ago, "Spencer?"

"Spencer," he sighed with a smile.

"What about me?"

Spencer stood in the doorway with a totally obvious jealous face, her muscles tighten a bit trying to keep her mood to just ticked off, "Spence?" I smiled couldn't help it the moment I see her, my body swoons on its on accord.

"Nothing," Aiden stepped around her before looking at me one more time, "Talk later?"

I nodded and he left leaving me alone with her. She walked closer but kept her distance, she'd been gone for a few hours but now that she was back all the anger I felt when she left came flooding back. 

"Hey," she whispered afraid to break the atmosphere.

Frowning I stalked forward taking her upper arm and tossed her on the bed, "I told you never to do that to me, you have no idea what you do to my heart every time you walk out a door!"

Her eyes were wide with I don't know shock, fear, amusement but whatever it was it was trained on me and that I was fine with, "Ash I..." she glanced down at the bed sheet twisting it around her finger.

Tilting my head back and sighing I walked over to her sitting on the bed taking her soft small hand into my own, "I didn't mean to yell,"

"I...didn't mean to sort of break up with you,"

"You broke up with me?"

Licking her lips she whispered, "You didn't notice..."

I chuckled, "Okay I did..."

This made her smile and finally meet my eyes full on leaning in she pressed her lips against mine making me forget the world around us, feeling her crushed into me was the best feeling in the world, pulling back she brushed her hand down my chest and played with the hem of my jeans, "I want to apologize about my reaction to you wanting to see your parents,"

Gulping I tried to keep my mind on the conversation and not the erotic feel of her fingers gliding above my pants, dancing on my skin sending shiver after delightful shiver up my toes and spine, "Spence..." I moaned.

My moan escaped her though as she continued with her words and torturous movements, "I know we can work this out Ash, it just hurt me to hear that you missed them. Made me afraid that if well nothing worked than you'd always miss them and start resenting me," she looked up into my lustful eyes, "I don't want you to resent me,"

I pulled her up my body kissing her hard, "I could never resent you,"

Before she could say anything back I had her pinned against the bed, her hands held above her head she struggled to get out of my grip but it just made me tighten, her hips bucking upwards to gain pressure on my leg that set just in between her thighs but I wouldn't give it to her...just yet.

After our first time I've had many scenes playing through my mind, after our first time I realized I had a dirty mind because all I could think of was running my hands over her milky white skin, letting the sensation of her body reacting to me doing whatever my heart desired.

Her struggle died down once I released her lips, lifting my self up a bit using the strength in my arms holding hers down to hold me up. Smirking sent a shiver down her body, "You get really turned on by this don't you?"

Spencer rolled her eyes but raised her hips one more time but when she realized I wasn't giving in settled back down, "Yes...and you have changed since we first had sex,"

I lost my smile unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, it gave her enough time to flip up over, "Spencer!" my voice squeaked out.

She licked her lips, blue eyes staring at my lips than my eyes, "It's a good thing," she whispered as if reading my mind, her leg firmly placed between mine, "I'm sorry," lips pressed to my cheek than to my other cheek, her hand caressing the flesh, "I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"Now you're making it better," I leaned up capturing her lips earning a small moan for my efforts. Her hands unbuttoned and zipped my pants, the warmth escaping from the new opened area around my center, she slid her hand into my underwear, fingers gliding across my lower lips.

"God your wet," she bit my ear lobe causing my hips to jerk.

"Spence...please?"

She didn't make me say anything else before flicking my clit and sliding a finger in, moving slowly as possible building me up making me want to flip us and take her hard and fast.

"Girls....OH GOD!" Arthur slapped his hand against his eyes shielding himself from the view of where his daughter's hand was.

Spencer pulled out of me and as she yanked her hand from my pants she made she to pinch my clit one last time. We both looked at the man in front of us and yeah it was a total mood kill even with that last pinch.

"Dad don't you knock!" she growled ready to pounce on her father, my girl doesn't restrain her rage for anyone father included.

"Sorry, I didn't think...just wanted to say night. You two should sleep, not....um..." he waved his other hand still not moving the hand over his eyes, "Do that...what you were doing, you know with your hand and um..."

"Dad!" Spencer snapped up to her feet but I caught her arm making sure she didn't step any closer.

"Sorry...again, just um night," his voice squeaked and he turned to leave hitting the edge of the door.

"Might be best you move your hand," I told him he nodded with out turning around. Lowering his hand he walked out closing the door.

"Man he is annoying," She flopped back down on the bed arm covering her eyes, a blush staining her pale flesh.

The paleness reminded me of the stomach ache she told me about earlier, "He cares that's all...do you still have that tummy ache?"

Now I was lying beside her hand underneath her shirt rubbing slowly in circles to try and ease any discomfort she had, "Yea," she breathed out unsteadily still with her arm over her eyes.

"How bad?" my lips pressed to hers.

She shrugged, "Better with what you're doing,"

"Your dad is right we should sleep," I kissed her one last time before placing my head on her chest, listening to the thumping of her heart, the irregular beats that kept my love alive and lulled me to sleep while I kept rubbing her stomach till she slipped into slumber herself.

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

My eyes fluttered open revealing the pale blueness of the steel making up the room. The bed felt big and slightly cold, glancing to my left revealed I was yet alone in the bed, Spencer no where to be found in the room. By God I will tie that girl down so I can wake up with her still in bed one day.

"Spence?" I groaned not expecting an answer as I didn't see her any where in the room which is the normal since meeting her and learning about the outside world/virtual reality world.

"What about me?"

Those words brought me back to the night before when she pretty much broke up with me. It tore my heart out again yet the memories of what happened afterward put them back together again all in a matter of seconds.

Rolling my eyes I lifted my head and glared at her as intensely as possible.

She smirked, "Sorry poor choice of words,"

"Yeah," I assured her sitting up crossing my legs and staring at her. She had a tray in her hands, a plate of some hot food with steam drifting upward with two glasses of orange liquid and beside those a tall cylinder glass filled with water and a single red rose, "Spence?"

She sat the tray down on the bed leaning across it kissing me softly tucking a strand of loose hair behind my head, "I thought you would be hungry,"

"Mmmm, I so am,"

This made her giggle, "Did I work your appetite up last night?"

"We didn't do anything last night," I reminded her, this only made her shrug as she picked up the fork taking a huge bite of whatever was on the plate.

"In my mind we did," her grin reached her ears which also should a little food in the corners of her mouth.

"Chew please," I distorted my face showing her how distasteful that had been to see she only stuck her tongue out making me gag playfully, "You're disgusting,"

"You'll learn to love it,"

Leaning forward I captured her lips tasting the sticky stuff upon her lips which tasted so freaking good, "I already love you bad habits included."

"Me...Bad habits? No!" her hand clutched at her shirt where her heart was in mock shock, "Like you don't have any yourself,"

"I don't...I'm perfect," she rolled her eyes setting the tray out of the way than crawling the length of my body till she was lying on top of me and I was flat on my back with my head on the pillow.

"I agree," She whispered into my ear gently biting down sending a shiver through my body, her tongue flicked at my lobe, "You're so perfect for me,"

"Spencer you got to stop that,"

This made her pull back with confusion, I was sort of confused as to why I said that as well but she can't think I'm perfect because one day she will see my flaws and possible not see me on that pedestal anymore. That isn't good for relationships, ask my parents.

"What?" she tucked a strand of hair behind my head with a soft look upon her face.

I leaned into the warmth of her hand laying my hand upon hers, "You can't keep thinking I'm perfect."

"I don't think your perfect," she whispered against my lips.

I don't know why but that comment kind of hurt. She pressed her lips against mine in a slow non passionate way like she just wanted to feel close to me but damn did the kiss not make me lose my breath.

She pulled back caressing my cheek, "But your perfect for me,"

Her smile brightened the room up making me smile as well. Causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach, jumping and flying. It took everything in me not to melt and slip through the cracks in the bulk heads, "And you're perfect for me,"

"Really?" Spencer chuckled, "I hadn't noticed,"

Rolling my eyes I flipped her over now hovering above her, "Why do you have to be so cocky all the time?"

Shrugging she wiggled underneath me till she was more comfortable, "I don't know...guess one of my bad habits,"

"So..."

I don't know what I meant by starting that next sentence since I had zilch to say. This moment was perfect and in my idiotic way I had to ruin it because nothing can be this wonderful all the time, sure we had fights but most of the time things between us well not great but comfortable yeah that's it the way she was around me seemed so right that when she was around others it felt strange to see so this was so comfortable.

"Well we have a few hours before we get briefed on me going back into that computer thingy," Cocking my eye brow in confusion she must have noticed my look and continued, "Aiden came by and said we are needed in three hours,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah,"

The room became silent as neither of us spoke. We didn't know what to say. I didn't want her going and I'm sure or at least a little bit sure that she didn't want to go back into that world that beat her emotional and physically.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

This brought her out of her thoughts and she gazed at me with love and passion building behind her bright blue eyes, she smiled kissing my lips, "Anything you want?"

TBC...

1. Romantic time

2. Sexy time

both have a downside so chose carefully


	23. Chapter 23

"Open up,"

Spencer is such a romantic although I'm sure she will deny it to any one. While she was out talking with her father she had actually asked Sean about certain foods and now we're sitting in our room on the bed with a tray full of assortment goodies that she is feeding me piece by piece with a gentle smile upon her face.

I opened my mouth for yet another bit of what ever she wanted to give me. She leaned forward placing the round red brown object upon my lips. Sinking my teeth into it I felt juicy flow down my chin as this heavenly taste enveloped my buds. She pulled it away about to set it back down but I gentle grasped her hand and brought back to my lips taking another small bite than licking the juice flowing between her fingers.

"This is good," the moan I let out with the words made Spencer's blue eyes darken but than they quickly lightened up, "How'd you do this?" motioning the tray she had set up.

Shrugging she finally placed it back down on the tray, "That was a chocolate covered strawberry and for setting it up well I just asked Sean about foods and tried some...I brought back the ones I thought you'd like," she blushed as she said this glancing away making me fall harder for her.

"You are so perfect Spence," I whispered laying a kiss on her darkened cheeks making her smile but she tried to hide it.

"If you say so," before I could protest any more she kissed me again than pulled away.

I lay down on the bed pulling her along with me; she snuggled further into my arms as I rubbed my hand up and down her arm, "It's not nice to cut me off with kisses,"

She looked up threw lashes with a pout, "You don't like my kisses?" 

"I love your kisses," this earned me another one but this time only a peck on the cheek which I was happy with none the less. Just being in her arms made me melt and want to stay in bed forever a feeling that I never had before because the thought of doing nothing but lay in bed frightened me. There was a large world out there why would I waste it away in bed but with Spencer warmly secured to my hip well this is the place I'd rather be than living a life full of adventure but honestly I'd want Spencer and a life full of adventure, besides with her it would be even better.

"Good cause I'll be giving you millions," she kissed me where my heart is making it pound even harder before she nestled back into me with her head in the crook of my neck her fingers skating along the flesh of my stomach where she moved my shirt up a bit to get at it, "I love your stomach," she whispered not moving her eyes away from where her hand constantly moved over me.

"You have one just like it,"

She shook her head casually, "No yours is better. Tons of muscles,"

This made me chuckle causing my belly to move under her finger tips, "Lots of time to work out,"

Spencer lifted up and stared at me, "Show me?"

"Show you what?"

"How you work out," she smirked, "It sounds like fun,"

I rolled my eyes at the clear sarcasm but I could also see she did want to see some of the work out exercises, "Why?"

She tugged on her bottom lip staring down again at my stomach than back up letting her blue ocean eyes wrap around and drown me, "Because it was something you obviously liked to do. I want to know everything about you,"

I couldn't help but let out an awwww making her blush a deep crimson hiding her face in the dip between my shoulder and arm. Reaching out bringing her face up to mine, "Don't hide it makes me sad," I pouted for affect, "...and yes I will show you."

She squealed laying a quick peck on my lips before pulling me up off the bed, bouncing on the balls of her feet she looked at me expectedly, "So what now?"

Sighing I tilted my head in thought of what we could do but I couldn't come up with anything so shrugged sitting back down on the bed only to be pulled back up by Spencer who glared at me with a twitching tug of her lips as she tried not to smile.

"Fine,"

I grabbed her quickly spinning her around so her back was against my front, I held her by her waist with one hand making she if she tugged away she couldn't go any where but all she did was snuggle further back into me with a contended sigh. Leaning my head on her shoulder letting my breath tickle her ear earning a whimper, I then placed my other hand that wasn't holding her waist on her stomach drifting under her tee shirt and on to her flesh making her shiver.

"Breath out and tighten your stomach," I felt her stomach tighten as she breathed out shakily, "Now release your stomach as you breath in,"

I bite her ear lobe making her gasp in air and her stomach loosened. We stood like this for a few minutes, her doing the stomach crunches like I told her to do. Licking my lips I knew she had enough as the last one had her small body slightly quivering in mine, "Enough?"

Twisting her neck she glanced back at me shaking her head no. Kissing her I stepped back letting her body go earning another whimper only this time at the loss of contact, "Come on Ash I know you do more than that to get these great abs," she ran her fingers across my stomach again.

"Now that I know that's your favorite body part on me I'll be sure to take good use of it,"

She blushed but kept eye contact as she walked closer, "So what is your favorite body part?"

"On you?" she nodded, "That is easy..." I looked her up and down for a second drawing it out before I settled on her blue eyes, "your ass."

She gasped as I cupped her ass and brought her into me. Spencer slapped my arm pushing me off, "Really? My ass is your favorite part."

"No your eyes but I didn't want to be cliché," she let out a large laugh almost doubling over with tears in her eyes.

Before we could calm our selves a loud noise erupted through out the ship, the lights dimmed and a red flashing light came on. We ran to the command station, well I followed Spencer since she knew where it was due to talking to Sean earlier. Arthur was lying on his side while Aiden and Carmen held a man we'd never seen before by the arms roughly holding him hostage.

"What's going on?" Spencer cried out dropping down by her father as blood seeped from the knife wound.

The captured man struggled to get free, "I won't let you shut the AI down."

I felt my blood boiling at seeing Spencer up set and Arthur bleeding; before I realized it I rushed forward punching the guy in the face. Right in his nose, he started bleeding instantly and was knocked out by the force.

Turning I saw Spencer staring wide eyes at me, "I work out remember,"

She just smiled before frowning again at her father who hadn't moved.

Sean and another man pulled Arthur up, Sean handed him over to two other females and the three of them walked off. Spencer went to follow but Sean caught her arm, "He'll be fine. Our team can do miracles. But right now we need to get you back in there before anything else can go wrong and end this once and for all."

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

We all gathered into the main command deck at this long table. Spencer sitting next to me on my right with Carmen on my left and Sean and Aiden in front of us, there was a lot papers scattered around the table with numbers and a lot of mumbo jumbo I'm sure I could figure out with time but as of the moment it was all a mystery.

"What do we do now?" Spencer asked trying to focus on anything but the door in which I'm sure she wanted to run out and down to her father. I was itching to get down there as well but knew we had to listen to them so I just took her hand and squeezed.

Sean smiled glad that things were looking up and that finally this machine whose held so many lives captive was going to be shut down, "Now we send you back in."

"That's it. She just goes in and shuts it down?"

"Not exactly Ashley. We're going to send you in disguised so the computer doesn't figure out that you are...well you."

"Huh?"

Carmen stood up placing her hand on the table staring directly at the two of us, "You're going back in as Ashley than you're going to go to the bank and disable the program."

Spencer sat back, "Why the bank?"

"It's got security due to all the money. The power panel is located in the vault behind the fifth deposit box on the lower left hand corner."

"That's....that's my grandma's box,"

Why would the power panel be behind my grandmother's box? Was she involved?

"Your grandmother was among several of the first evacuated from the program. She was also one of the weaker ones." I stood up ready to pounce on him since my grandmother was nowhere near weak she was the strongest woman I knew. Spencer caught my upper arm shaking her head no than motioned for him to continue, "She wanted her programmed life back and tried to go in. The computer read her mind as soon as she was inside and realized she wanted back but the AI had already incorporated her death into the lives of its residence. She could no longer exist so it killed her off. What better way to hide the panel of its life than behind the deposit box that in her will stated that it's not to be open for a hundred years."

"Sounds easy," Spencer rolled her eyes at the thought.

"If the computer figures out you are not Ashley that you're not at the bank to withdraw money for a new car for Christmas than you're dead." Aiden finally spoke up leveling his eyes in a glare toward Spencer who stared right back.

"How am I suppose to trick it than, I'm not her,"

"That is where Ashley comes in," Sean said soothingly trying to defuse the tension growing quickly in the room.

"What do I do?" knowing what to do is the best way to protect her and if that is my job I gladly accept it from the bottom of my heart.

Sean smiled warmly at me and from my left Spencer growled. It was so quiet I'm sure I'm the only one who heard it but it sounded so cute like a little puppy snarling at a sock just lying on the ground. It isn't going to move but the pup is just anticipating it. My lips twitched but I held back my smile and focused my attention back on Sean.

"You'll sit at the main viewer and watch what is going on. When or if Spencer interacts with any one you can give her the information but you have to be quick for if she hesitates to long the AI will know something is up and after that well it definitely won't take it long to figure it out."

I think my heart stopped. If I don't do good she could die, in the end I might be the deciding factor of her life. Could I do that? I really had no choice seeing as I was the only one with all the information on 241945483885884-AD and her life. But it would kill me to know it was my fault something happened.

Nodding I accepted my mission. This AI won't know what hit it.

"Okay let's get going."

We all got up and followed Aiden out of the room, down a small corridor than a larger one. Until we ended in a large room with computer equipment everywhere, cables littered the floor. A chair was set up in front of a desk with four different sized screens and a keyboard.

"You'll sit here," Sean motioned for me to take a seat in. Sitting down I felt the ripped old leather of the chair dig into my back, it wasn't painful but made it feel more real and solid than most of the perfect chairs and stuff in the program.

"Sean will show you what to do and be here the entire time to help you out. Aiden and I are going to help Spencer back into the AI environment."

Aiden placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder trying to get her to follow him but instead she spun around slamming him in the gut with her fist. He doubled over gasping for air, "Don't touch me,"

"Spencer!"

She turned bright eyed toward me with a pout, "...what I don't like people touching me,"

"Don't hit people," I scolded making her frown, "Unless they are going to hurt you,"

She takes things to literal and I don't want her to not hit someone who is going to try to kill her cause I have a feeling she wouldn't throw a punch if I asked her too. She nodded with a smile happy to be able to hit at least something with my permission and walked off in front of Aiden who looked at me holding his stomach. I shrugged and glanced away trying not to laugh at the horrified look upon his face as he walked after her, Carmen behind both of them.

It took an hour but I think I have it all down and just when I thought I had more time the screen flickered and Spencer showed up on the screen in my room. This was going to be weird talking to her and seeing my world and my things again.

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

This was weird being inside the walls while Ashley is watching my every move. I so wanted to wave up to the sky at her but than felt ridiculous and besides the AI might figure something out. Swallowing I let my eyes scan the room around me; pictures littered the desk and dresser. Ashley smiling in every picture, arms around girls and guys and no one looked sad so why did that change for her when she met me? Because she loves me, I know that.

Taking a few breaths I had to calm myself down and remember to breathe. I could feel the difference in the air, it was heavier than outside. Before I could see anything else the doors opened and two people walked into the room. One was a male. His shoulders broad, pulled back and he stood tall, graceful. His brown eye and eyes immediately alerted me to how he was Ashley's father. The woman was about the same height as Ashley actually I believe she is a few inches taller. Her nose was what gave it away and when she smiled rushing forward enveloping me into a hug I knew she was Ashley's mother.

"Where have you been 24?" she whispered holding me tight into her body like I'd float away if she let go.

Standing awkwardly with my arms dangling at my side as she held me, I was unsure what to do.

"Hug her," Ashley spoke into my ear sounding as if she was in the room with us. There was anticipation and sadness drenched in her words that made me immediately wrap my loose arms around her feeling her shake slightly within them.

"I'm fine," I whispered out to her hoping that my voice came out like Ashley's. It must have because soon her dad was holding the both of us in his large arms.

After a while the two released me letting me breathe. It felt so weird being hugged and touched but I let it go because they need to think I'm her.

"We've been looking every where for you, where were you?" her father asked letting his soft eyes raking up my body for I'm guessing damage.

"Um..." soon Ashley's voice was flowing through my ears to my mouth, "I'm so sorry 756493945576473-RD I heard some animal whining outside the hatch and opened the door to help it. I helped the animal but when I turned back the door had shut,"

"Oh my," her mother gasped rushing forward again holding me in her arms not even noticing the tenseness in my body, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Did you meet anyone out there? How'd you get back in?" her father ranted as he paced.

Licking my lips I untangled the woman's arms taking a few steps back, "A friend let me in. I was pounding on the door and sleeping right out side, I was so scared. Finally someone opened the door and I rushed right home."

And the award for acting goes to....Spencer Carlin.

But I felt bad for lying to these people who seemed too sweet and the fact that Ashley thought highly of them even if they didn't know how to really be there for her, it was hard to be deceitful. Not that I can't deceive but it still sucked.

"Thank goodness. We thought we lost you," her father shed a tear like a real tear that fell down his cheek and pooled at his feet.

The sound of Ashley talking to her parents asking them not to cry floated into my head, unsure if I should say it or if she was just unconsciously talking to them.

"I would like it if a doctor checked you out,"

"129845789294584-CD please no I don't need a doctor I'm fine." I pleaded. Boy did if feel stupid saying all those numbers, I mean how can the rest of what I say be taken seriously after saying all of them.

"How are you not thin?"

"I...I found berries. I remembered what we learned in school,"

This seemed to satisfy them and they let me rest. Once they left with several good byes and please be here later I was alone.

"What now?" I wondered but not out loud as I flopped down on the bed.

Oh my God it's so soft. Plush and molds to my body, the covers furry but not overly just enough to make me feel like I'm floating on clouds. How does Ashley sleep on anything out there?

"Spencer," I sat up looking around but than remembered she wasn't actually here with me, "You need to get going,"

Biting my lip I stood walking out the door. Once in the living room I ran into her parents. After explaining I wanted to withdraw my money and buy a car, to forget that I got locked out they let me go.

Strolling down the side walk letting the new sight and sounds invade my mind and senses. There was so many people talking on phones, my father told me about those how it was a wireless way of communicating. There was what I think was a side walk on both sides and the street, concrete instead of dirt, had cars I believe that is the name zooming so fast down each lane. It was so different than outside, so clean and fast moving.

Ashley constantly talked to me telling where to turn and what certain things around me were as she could tell when I was curious. Buildings loomed over head so high that I thought it was funny we rarely saw them outside.

"You need to hurry," she spoke quickly making me want to run.

I was in a deadly race to the finish and if I didn't get my head out of clouds than I might not make it back to heaven, Ashley's arms. Picking up the pace I followed her directions barely glancing at anything but street names she was giving me.

"The bank should be just up ahead. It'll say National U.S. Bank,"

Licking my lips I picked up a bit more speed and up ahead I saw the name. This was it I just had to get down into the vault press a button and this would all be over.

"Ashley?"

An arm stopped me from continuing, turning my head I saw three teens about my age all with wide eyes.

"Those are the ones who locked me out," Ashley said making my hands bawl in fists ready to knock them dead for doing that to her, "Don't even think it Spence."

Sighing I released my fingers from their tight balls, "How'd you get back in?" a girl asked quietly keeping an eye on all the people walking around.

"Why'd you lock h...me out?" I asked angrily almost forgetting I was her for now.

"We were going to let you in," one of the boys swore, "...just a few hours but when we came back you were gone,"

"I could have been killed out there,"

They all dropped there heads mumbling sorry making me angrier since it didn't really sound like they were. Closing my eyes I took a few breaths, "Look forget about it okay but we're no longer friends,"

"But Ashley..." they all started but I just started walking to the bank forgetting about them.

Inside the bank there was a lot of people standing in several different lines. This was going to annoy the shit out of me.

****

"Just stay calm and get in the third line," I tell her noticing the twitch of her eyes when she saw the lines. One day I will teach her patience since inside that is all we had. There was rarely any fights and every one waits calmly in lines since there was always a line for ATM's, food, school, work, stop lights. You name it there was usually a line except for the restroom.

"The AI has picked up on something distorted. Its Spencer, she needs to hurry up," Sean typed in a few things looking a bit frantic.

"I can't tell her that she'll flip out," okay I'm not sure if she will but I know I will I just have to keep it together.

She got into the line tapping her foot impatiently. I hope this can go faster before...I can't think about it.

****

Can this line move any slower? Yes, I think it can. Finally I got up to the teller.

"ID please?"

"Give her your hand, she'll scan the...oh shit," Ashley breathed out making my stomach flop. I don't have the bar card.

"ID please?" the teller started getting upset.

"Give her your hand Spencer," Sean spoke clear as day. Gosh it sounds so close it's scary. Lifting up the hand I knew Ashley's bar code was on since I'd memorized it by tracing it constantly while she sleeps. The teller grabbed a scanner and the red light drifted over my flesh where I now saw a bar code like my girls.

"Thank you. What can we do for you today?" she smiled warmly as if the moment of hesitance was forgotten.

"I'd like to withdraw some money,"

"Why?" she asked as if taking money out was a bad idea and was considered not normal.

"I'd like to purchase a new vehicle," the teller put on a large smile easing my mind.

"Right this way," she started getting lower and lower as if she was shrinking. Soon the floor beneath my feet dropped along with my stomach, I was so close to throwing up with the combined air of the real world and the inside world and now the dropping floor. Taking shallow breaths seemed to help settle my stomach as I watched the cement walls on all sides of me moving upward.

Eventually the walls disappeared and I was in a large opening. Once the floor attached again to the ground I was standing in front of the teller. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her.

"You do have your key right?" she asked as we walked up to a large golden colored vault door. Gulping, I slowly nodded but than Ashley told me to check my pocket. Inside I felt something that hadn't been there before. Really I so have to ask how she is doing that.

In my hand was a card, must have been the key she was talking about.

"Okay Spence put it in the slot and than remove it at the same time as her,"

"Ready?" shaking my head to clear Ashley's voice out and allow the teller's in I nodded. She smiled, I don't like that it looks so cocky, so far from the sweet innocent and sometimes sexy smiles from my girlfriend.

"Yeah,"

We put the cards in the slot and than as she pulled out so did I, god that sounded dirty. Is it wrong that I totally thought of Ashley and our first time in my room? I didn't think so as I obviously had it running quickly through my mind.

"I'll be waiting to shut the vault when you're done," she motioned for me to enter.

Stepping in a few steps allowed the door to slide close behind me. The room lit up showing me all the deposit boxes. Everywhere I scanned boxes lined the room which was huge by the way.

"Spencer you need to hurry," Sean said.

His voice sounded, I don't know, but I didn't like it.

"Go to the end of the room. Find the fifth box in the lower left corner,"

Carefully walking toward the back of the room I felt my heart sped up. Once in front of it Sean told me how to open it up. Taking the box out I saw the power panel behind it. Red lights began to flash and a loud warning sound echoed off each and every wall. I heard shouting out in the hall where the teller lady was. Probably with security guards no doubt.

"Spencer hurry up. You have to enter the code just as I tell you,"

****

"What are you doing?"

Sean was typing furiously on the key board toward the right, "Making sure the AI doesn't pin point her."

"Spencer doesn't look to good,"

Sean glanced at the screen I was looking at and cursed under his breath, "It's filtering in more of the computer air. Keep telling her the code so she can shut it off; be fast before it kills her."

This is so not good.

****

"It figured out your in there Spence," Ashley spoke quietly in my ear. Well that explains the dizziness I'm feeling and the nauseous feeling in my stomach. Man right now I wish I was in bed with Ashley's slender fingers stroking my tummy making me forget it hurts.

"What's next?"

Need to keep going and I don't want her worrying, "5463,"

I pushed each number than flipped the switch down ward watching it bounce back up. She gave me another number and than another.

Red lights seemed to make everything look darker. My head was hurting really bad causing the numbers to become sort of blurry.

"Ash it's getting hard to see," my knees slipped out from under me as the sick feeling swept over me once again so I fell on my ass.

"Just keep going baby,"

Her voice washed over my nerves making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, "Open up this door!"

I'm pretty sure that was the teller screaming in at me. Then some mumbling went on before a loud hissing noise sounded. Soon a line of red started coming through the vault.

"They're using a torch to get through," Sean said but I know he isn't talking to me with the way his voice echoes through my mind, "I can't hold them off much longer. Hurry Ashley,"

"Spencer stay with me okay you have to finish, the next number is 8392,"

Nodding I pushed myself up off the floor and back on to my knees letting the dizziness subside before punching in the next set of numbers. The torch blowing through the metal of the vault grew loud enough to start drowning out Ashley's voice.

"What?"

"I said 29138,"

Two...nine...one...three...eight...

"Stand back," someone yelled out as metal screeched moving forward as if they were pushing on it.

"Two more numbers Spence, 20193"

I quickly punched them in and prayed the next number would be a simple one or something easy, "Next?"

"3920..." wait I think she said a number after zero but it was garbled.

The door crashed open and three men in security uniforms busted in with guns pointed at me, I was feeling so sick that I just leaned over and threw up causing them to scrunch up their noses. Yeah I'd like them to feel the turning of their stomach and blurry eyesight and not throw up, stupid guards and their disapproving looks.

I had managed to put all four numbers in but nothing happened so I'm sure there was at least one other number if not two.

"Put your hands on your head and step away from the deposit box," one of the guards called keeping his gun faced at my chest.

Slowly I brought my hands and arms above my head. Blinking a few times I watched a guard put away his weapon only to than move toward me getting his hand cuffs out.

"...Spence can you hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered out making the guard raise his eye brow and falter for a second in his walking.

"The last number is 7..."

Knowing that if I move at least three guns were going to be fired and bullets flying toward me, piercing my skin and probably killing me dead. Ashley would kill me if they didn't for getting hurt but than again I'd be a hero. Waking all those trapped in a horrible place and let them free but than again I only know what life is sort of like on the space ship, what is it like on the planet? Better or worse, cleaner or dirtier. I should have asked questions, I shouldn't have just jumped on this chance.

I guess it's to late I've already started and the AI won't let me out again so not following through with this wasn't an option because I wanted to see Ashley again. The guard grabbed my hand twisting it behind my back; I spun on my knees and hit the number seven than as the guns flashed, loud booms echoed as the flesh burned as one, two, and three bullets entered different parts of my body. I yanked the handle down.

"Command codes accepted...shut down sequence in progress." A dull voice resounded through more than the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes glancing around frantically trying to figure it out. Knowing I managed to get something right I rested my forehead upon the cool floor, my chest screamed at me but I couldn't get any more air into my lungs. Blood oozed down my mouth, sliming my chin and pooling beneath me.

"What's going on?" the teller squealed frightened as the images around them began to phase in and out.

****

"Get her out of there!"

"Calm down,"

Stupid Aiden holding me back, I want to rip his face off. How am I suppose to be calm, when I know my girlfriend was shot, was hurt and dying. Slowly the team around me pulled people out of the room, all looking so lost and confused.

Sean said they would be all put in a large room where things would be explained. Than they'd be taken down to the planet and integrated into society along with the three of us.

"Come on damn it," I screamed pushing people out of the way trying to see inside the doors but couldn't see more than five people in.

"Move out of the way," someone yelled.

A gurney came rushing out with Spencer on it. Her eyes shut tight and her chest barely rising up and down, "What's wrong? I thought you said she wasn't really shot!"

The gurney rushed past me with several of the crew members talking quickly over it, "Her mind still thinks she is, just wait out side,"

Carmen pushed me out of the medical bay doors keeping my eyes on the head of blonde hair until the doors finally blocked my eye sight.

"She'll be okay,"

Turning around at the voice I gasped than wrapped my arms around his waist, "You think so?"

He chuckled kissing the top of my head, "My daughter is a fighter remember,"

I love Arthur, such a great father.

"24?"

Glancing away from his chest I saw my parents standing there with confused expressions on their faces. Smiling I released Arthur and ran into their arms which were held open and waiting for me. Both of them rocking me and saying they were sorry, I'm not sure for what, maybe for me having to be locked out side the city walls.

But I'm so incredibly happy knowing I can have both my parents and Spencer, I just hope she's going to be okay.

****

God my head feels like it's being pounded on a set of drums, back and forth, back and forth. They must be using bongos. My eyes are like lead and they aren't moving any time soon. Instead I just feel the pillow beneath my head loving the fact that I know I'm not dead or at least I believe I'm not.

In the quietness of my mind I can hear something that sounds so familiar but has a slight static sound to it making it hard to figure out. Focusing on the sound instead of the drums in my temples made it my head hurt a bit less.

"...The old caterpillar stretched his many arms and yawned a deep and melodic yawn. 'Ahhh! Little crickets should watch where they walk late at night,' he rumbled like a bass trombone.

'Oh, I am so sorry!' sobbed Crick-Ette. 'I wasn't paying attention. You see, the trouble is, I can't sing. The music won't sink into my head.'

'There, there,' the old caterpillar said, 'you can't make music with your head. You must make it with your heart instead.'

Crick-Ette's little cricket eyes lit up. 'Of course,' she thought. And she thanked the caterpillar and ran home to find a musical instrument that would express the music in her heart.

Bright and early the next morning Crick-Ette went out back, where the daisies grow, and tried every musical instrument she could find – the tuba, the oboe, even a rose pedal horn. None of them was exactly right. They all sounded a lot better than her singing, but there was still something missing. Crick-Ette thought and thought, and then she thought some more. 'I've tried all the horns, but they just don't seem to be right. I tried the piano and it wasn't right. Hmmmm.'

Suddenly, she remembered that in the attic was her grandpa's old violin. 'I don't need to dawdle or diddle. I can learn to play the fiddle!' With that she dashed up the stairs to the attic where the fiddle was stored."

Was that Ashley's voice? I'm sure it is and she's telling me the rest of the story. I wonder what's going to happen, is the little cricket going to finally make music.

"...Crick-Ette dusted off the violin, put rosin on the bow, and then, like a wild bugg, she let it all go. She didn't play classical as she whirled around. The song she felt had a country sound.

Later that afternoon she slipped quietly back to the musical glen where everybugg was singing along. She didn't try to join in, but gently swayed with the beat. Finally, some bugg asked, 'Crick-Ette, can you play that fiddle?'

She smiled kind of shyly and said, 'Well, just a little.' She walked to the stage, where she removed the violin from its case, tuned it very carefully and began to play. With a whoop and a cheer all of the buggs began dancing with anybugg near...So, if you can't sing...and not everyone can...remember Crick-Ette and her All-Bugg band!"

I felt the bed dip and warm heat spread around my body. A soft hand stroked my face letting me know she was near. Slowly she leaned down letting her lips grace the outside of my ear, her breath tickling me in a delicious way.

"And you know what that story means Spence," she kissed just below my ear making me shudder, "It means to put your heart into anything you do and it'll be great and Spence, you are all heart and I love you,"

She let her soft lips slide against mine in the most passionate kiss with out tongue I've ever had. Moaning my eyes finally blinked open. The white haze lasted for a few seconds before giving way to the sight of heaven. Ashley laid by my side, hovering slightly above me with her hair pulled back into a pony tail allowing me to stare into her deep brown eyes that showed how concerned she was.

"Ash?"

She smiled big showing teeth before whispering out a, "Hey," she kissed me again, "How are you feeling?" her hand ran over my cheek her thumb brushing hair behind my ear.

"I hurt," letting my lip protrude to a pout.

She smirk and ran her hand down my chest to settle on my stomach where she began to trace circles on my flesh like she knows I like, "On the plus side you did it. You freed everyone,"

Yawning I gave her a lop sided grin, "Cause I have heart right?"

Giggling she kissed my nose, "All heart and you know the best part of this? 

Rolling my head more toward her I let out another yawn, "What?"

Ashley leaned down kissing my forehead again before staring into my ears, "I get to finally wake up with you in bed because you can't get up,"

Groaning I rolled my eyes making her laugh, music to my ears, I hope to hear that laugh for years to come.

"And do you know what's better than that?"

I shook my head knowing that she probably needs to hurry cause I'm about to fall asleep again.

"It might be the first time but definitely not the last time,"

That was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I was born a fighter, lived a fighter but finally Ashley has fought me down. I'm ready for my new life outside the walls of the city, outside the boundaries of the outsiders and trapped inside her arms for the rest of my life.

The End.


End file.
